Rock-a-by My Baby
by SirensCalling
Summary: Daryl Dixon is a single father whose son loathes sleep. And when a blond angel intervenes, Daryl finds himself reluctant to part ways.
1. Rock-a-by My Baby

_**Hi! This is my first Bethyl Au, and only my second time writing for the beautiful ship that is Bethyl(I came late to the party i know). Shout out to my friend Gabs, my very own AU dispenser for this prompt, I hope you enjoy this.**_

* * *

><p>It'd been exactly two months since Daryl could remember having a full nights' sleep. Ever since he'd found himself the sole guardian of Joshua Dixon, a sour faced blue eyed baby with a set of lungs like you wouldn't believe and a ravenous appetite that had Daryl going to the store weekly for more formula than he could afford. Daryl recalled being woken from a restless sleep that February night two months back by the police. They'd pounded on his apartment door, jarring him awake. He'd stumbled to the door figuring Merle had landed himself in jail for the umpteenth time. But no the deputy at the door wasn't there about Merle.<p>

The next thing Daryl knew he was down at the station being filled in that a one Gladys Brown had abandoned the baby at the station with a note to Daryl claiming the baby was his. The department put out an APB for Gladys on charges of reckless abandonment-which had come up empty-and Daryl found himself being poked and prodded, losing an ounce of blood for testing. The results came back with no doubt about it-Daryl was the father.

Daryl wasn't one to shrink from his responsibilities, no matter his reservations toward fatherhood. From that point on Daryl had tackled being a single parent the way he did everything-as best he could. For the most part Josh and him got along just fine. During the days Daryl dropped the baby off at the Sunshine Childcare Facility, and worked at the local auto shop. Nights though . . . nights were the real problem for Daryl.

Josh, for whatever reason, hated sleep. No, he'd rather spend the hours from 10PM to 6AM crying up a storm. His wails loud enough to scare off any critters for miles. Daryl tried everything-bottles, music, pacing, rocking him, but none of it seemed to calm the kid. On this night particular, Josh had been crying for an hour straight without pause. Daryl was dog tired and at the end of his rope.

Cursing under his breath, Daryl loaded the baby into his car seat, buckled him into the truck, covered him with a warm blanket, cracked the windows a bit and drove into town at 11pm. Josh loved drives, they usually did the trick, boy almost never cried when Daryl had him on the road. This night though, a ride wasn't cutting it. With a muttered curse, Daryl racked his brain for some other way to calm the baby down.

A light bulb went off when Daryl caught sight of the Laundromat on 5th, lights still on and only one car was parked outside it. Daryl turned in, parking right up front. He unstrapped the car seat, hauling it and the sniveling baby inside. The bell rang loudly over the steady hum of the machines, three washers were going steady. Daryl glanced around, noting the owner, Glenn, was sitting behind the counter engrossed in his phone.

Daryl marched right up to the washer, setting the carrier on top of it. Daryl watched as Josh's eyes turned into twin blue colored saucers as the steady vibrations hit him. Daryl smirked, basking in the silence. But it only lasted an instant before Josh's face contorted once again and a wet wail broke past his lips.

"Jesus, Joshie-boy, what'd'ya want from me?" Daryl asked as he heaved the carrier away from the washer and onto one of the chairs.

Josh's only answer was to cry louder. Daryl heaved a sigh of defeat, throwing himself down into the chair next to the carrier. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this. Maybe the social workers and Merle were all right. Maybe Josh was better off being adopted by a family with two parents and all the shit Daryl could never possibly give hi-Daryl froze mid thought, shock racing through him.

It was quiet.

Blissfully quiet.

Save for the soft, angelic voice singing, the sound drifting over the machines.

Daryl's head snapped up, looking over at the carrier. On the opposite side of it was a girl, hair pale like platinum, wearing a long sleeved gray cardigan, a white sun dress, and clunky old cowboy boots. She was leaning over the carrier, singing to Josh, the baby seemingly entranced by the female. One of her small hands was braced on the side, rocking the carrier gently to-and-fro, the other was gently stroking the wisps of dark hair on Josh's hair lovingly.

Normally, Daryl would've told the girl to back the fuck away from his kid, but at that moment, Daryl wasn't sure if it was the sleep deprivation or just the shock of silence, he didn't much care; he was just damn grateful. He watched her with Josh, studying her closely. She was a young thing, clean and shiny, the kind of girl that'd been cared for and loved for all her life. There was an air of gentle kindness around her, one that made Daryl think of a doe in the woods. Completely nonthreatening.

She must have felt the weight of his stare, she looked away from Josh, and Daryl was struck dumb by the biggest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Facing him now, Daryl decided she was a pretty little thing, with features that rang with a sincerity and sweetness he had never seen in a human being. A gentle blush colored her pale cheeks, her voice trailing off. She sprung away from the carrier like a kid who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I-I'm sorry. H-he was, I mean, I was just-" the girl's fumble of an apology was interrupted by Josh giving a watery cry of outrage.

Daryl felt a moment of panic, he unbuckle the crying baby who only wailed louder. Daryl glanced at the girl, who stared at him like a fish out of water.

"Dammit," he cursed. "_Here._"

Daryl thought the girl's blue eyes couldn't get any bigger, he was wrong. When he placed Josh in her arms, her eyes grew twice their size, her pretty little mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Jus'," Daryl began, flustered. "Jus' calm 'im down _please._"

Daryl expected her to tell him to fuck off, that's what he would have done if some stranger just plopped their baby on him. Instead, the girl turned her attention to the baby in her arms, and she began swaying gently, her hand rubbing his back, holding him close, singing softly as she danced around the Laundromat at midnight on a Saturday.

" _. . . And in the dead of the day I find a light/On my knees I beg and plead and hold on so tight/No never again will I let this go/A promise made more for me than you/I'll show/For you I'll show . . ."_

Josh quieted down almost immediately, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his little hands clutching at the material of her cardigan. Daryl watched in rapt fascination as the girl sang on, lulling the fitful baby to sleep. When his eyelids finally dropped close, the girl was on her second song, still swaying easily, her hand coasting down his back.

"_. . . Goodnight and The Lord be with you all._"

She glanced down a smile touching her lips. She looked at Daryl, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"He's asleep." She said as she continued swaying, making no move to rid herself of the sleeping infant. "Hasn't been sleeping real good has he?"

"How'd you guess?" Daryl asked as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"You look like shit," she explained gently, a small smile curving her lips.

Daryl's head shot up, disbelieving that such a word had come from such an angel, her attention was solely on Josh, that look on her face again.

"What's his name?" she asked, as she carefully adjusted her hold on him.

"Joshua. Josh."

"Josh," she said drawing the word out as her lips curved into a smile, she looked over at Daryl, a blush touching her cheeks. "I'm Beth, by the way."

"Daryl," he answered as he pushed himself to him feet. "'M sorry 'bout this. I don't . . . I ain't the best at this thing."

Beth shook her head. "You're doing fine. He's just at that stage. S'not your fault at all. I saw you with him when you came in. My daddy used to swear by the washer trick. Was before they had those vibrating seat things," she chuckled. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I know better than to meddle but you looked . . . ."

"Fucking lost? Down shit creek without a paddle?"

" . . . Tired," Beth finished chuckling. "And Josh here was gunna make himself sick with all the crying. My daddy calls me the Baby Whisperer. Says I'm a natural nurturer."

"S'not too far off from where I'm standin'," Daryl said as he eyed the girl and his son. "Think he likes ya cuz you're a woman. Boy's prolly tired of my singing."

Beth threw him a grin that just about blinded him.

"I'm sure he loves your singing," she assured him as she laid the snoozing baby in his carrier.

Daryl sighed staring down at the boy. Couldn't help but wonder just how long this would last.

"So . . . D'ya sit?"

Beth blinked up at him, blue eyes clouding with confusion.

"Babysit, I mean, if you wanted, just at night really, I was thinkin' ya could help put him to sleep," Daryl fumbled, his words sounding blunt and stupid to his own ears, causing a flush to race up all the way to his ears.

Beth didn't answer for a long moment, Daryl was sure she was finally going to do the normal thing and tell him to fuck off. He'd foisted his kid on her out of the blue, she had every right to tell him to hike it. So when Beth finally spoke, her answer took him off guard.

"Sure. Yeah, I can do that," she said, her voice sounding sure, as though she was assuring herself that she could indeed do it. "What time?"

Daryl blinked, his mouth falling open and closing before he nodded, all the while kicking himself mentally for being so stupid.

"Ten good for you?"

Beth nodded, not even taking a moment to consider. "I can do that."

Daryl couldn't believe it. "Girl, you don't even know me. How'd'ya even know that's my baby?"

Beth's answer was a full force smile, and a dainty giggle that set Daryl's heart flipping for reasons he'd rather not think about.

"He has your eyes," she said, shaking her head. "And you don't strike me as the ax murderer type."

"Cuz I prefer a crossbow," Daryl said dead pan.

Beth just shook her head as she smiled, pulling her phone out. "Why don't you give me your number and you can call tomorrow?"

Daryl agreed as he rattled off his number, Beth smiled to herself as she finished typing.

"There, all done," she turned the phone towards him, Daryl frowned as he leaned forward to read his contact name.

SCARY AXE MURDERER.

Daryl snorted making the blonde's grin grow two fold.

"I'll send you a text so you'll have mine." Beth said as she typed quickly.

Daryl's phone buzzed in his back pocket. He reached for it, unlocking it to read her text.

*good night Daryl :)*

"I'll see ya tomorrow . . . Beth," her name feels so strange on his tongue, but Daryl decides he likes it.

Beth nods as she moved away from the sleeping baby. Daryl moved forward, hefting the carrier up and moving towards the door. Beth scurried forward, propping the door open for him. Daryl gave her a thankful nod, before he shoulder his way through the door.

He opened the truck door, strapping the carrier in place, mindful not to jostle it too much for fear of waking Josh. He eased the door closed, and he stood there a moment, just staring at his slumbering son, warring with the gut twisting urge to look back at the Laundromat and see Beth one last time before he left.

Why the hell did it mattered, he wondered, before he cursed his stupidity and glanced behind him. She was still standing there at the door, staring out at them. Her head was tilted to the side, blond hair hanging in front of one of her blue eyes, her bottom lips tucked securely between her teeth as she regarded him.

When she noticed him watching her, her porcelain face turned scarlet, a guilty smile touching her face, ducking her head she gave him a final wave before shuffling shamefully away from the window, visibly mortified that he had caught her watching him.

Daryl blinked, tearing his eyes away from the Laundromat, shaking his head.

He had a feeling that his life was going to get real interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This fic will be a multichapter fic. Part 2 will be in Beth's P.O.V. I hope you enjoyed it, be kind in your reviews and please follow if it would please you to do so <strong>_


	2. Heart

_**Okay, here is part 2! I decided to update early since well, it is christmas eve and you can think of this as an early christmas gift of sorts. I'd like to thank everyone who followed and favorited that meant so much to me. I hope everyone likes it, I had a little bit of a struggle with getting into Beth's head. But anyway, hope you enjoy this :)**_

_**P.S. I don't own any of the characters or TWD**_

* * *

><p>"That's the fifth time you've checked your phone. We boring you, Bethy," Maggie Greene asked as she chucked a French fry at her younger sister.<p>

The starchy fried food's aim was true, smacking Beth right on her nose. The younger girl sputtered as Shawn, their brother, gave a cheerful guffaw.

"Real mature, Mags," Beth huffed as she grabbed a napkin to clean her face.

The pair only snickered harder, Maggie taking a bite of a fry as she grinned at her little sister playfully.

"Think ya need some ketchup with them fries, lil sis," Shawn reached out playfully with a packet of ketchup, pretending to toss it at her.

"Ha-ha," she said dryly as she tucked her phone away, her face flushing a rosy hue of embarrassment at being caught checking her phone from any messages from Daryl.

After he had left, Glenn had teased her mercilessly for her behavior around the man. Beth had squashed her sister's boyfriend's threat of telling Maggie everything with a promise that if he so much as whispered a peep about Daryl to Maggie or Shawn, or worse, her daddy, she'd tell anyone who'd listen about the special name Maggie calls him during sex (Beth often stayed over at their apartment and Maggie could be quite vocal). Beth was the youngest of three, she knew how to fight dirty and Glenn knew just how crafty sisters could be.

Beth played with the necklace at her throat as she stared out the window of the diner. It was only five, she told herself. Just because Daryl hadn't called her first thing in the morning or whatever, didn't mean he wouldn't. But what was more confusing for Beth was _why_ she was dying to hear from him. Why did it matter whether or not some random stranger contacted her? What made Daryl so special? Beth had felt an instant draw to him the moment she had looked up into those stormy blue eyes. Something in them had drawn her from her shell, made her daring and out spoken, things soft spoken Beth Greene never had done before.

Of course it had been Josh who had captured her attention at first. The baby was one of the cutest she had ever seen, even with his face flushed redder than a tomato and wailing like he had been. She's seen the pair come in when she had slipped off to use the rest room, and when she had come out the baby was still wailing and the father looked defeated. Beth had been pulled towards the crying baby, sparing the very tired looking father a glance before she perched herself quietly next to the carrier, rocking it to and fro, singing softly.

Josh had quieted, and as he looked at her, Beth saw he was indeed a cutie. Dark, feather soft hair covered his head, his eyes were a stormy blue which, now as Beth looked back, were exactly like Daryl's. He had the healthy chubbiness of a baby well cared for, the kind of cheeks that made a mother want to kiss and cuddle. Beth became so enthralled in the baby who smiled toothlessly up at her, she hadn't noticed she had gained the attention of the father. She'd felt like a deer caught in the headlights under those blue eyes. They seemed to peck her apart, piece by piece, seeing down to her very soul. It'd unnerved her.

_It had thrilled her._

She's gone home, her mind hopelessly lost in every word and look Daryl had given her. Beth determined that he was a guarded man, she hadn't a doubt that he was the kind of man who fiercely protected what was his. On appearances, he was a bit rough looking-shaggy hair, a scruffy beard drawing attention to his strong jaw and generous mouth. His tattered shirt, with its oil and dirt stains, the sleeves ripped clean off, showing off his tanned, muscular arms, and his pants were these ratty tan things with a hole in the knee, the bottoms frayed around his clunky boots. Normally, Beth would have steered clear of such a rough looking man, especially one who was quite plainly older than her but . . . for her, the thought of not seeing Daryl again made her heart twist.

Her phone suddenly began singing Johnny Cash and her heart flew right into her throat as she saw Daryl's ID appear. She clutched her phone close as she rushed out of the diner, offering her siblings no explanation. When she had safely made it outside, she answered, combing her fingers nervously through her hair.

"Hello," she said, her voice coming out light and breathless.

"Er, Beth? It's, um, it's Daryl from the-"

"The Laundromat," Beth finished for him, he sounded flustered, his deep voice gruff as the sound of banging and shouting leaked over the line. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. 'M at work 's all." Daryl mumbled. "So, uh, 'bout tonight, ya don't have to do it if you really don't want to. I'd understand if ya wanna back out."

"What makes you think I want to back out?" Beth asked, frowning as she switched the phone to her other ear.

"It's just . . . I figured . . . ." Daryl cursed under his breath. "I figured you'd've come ta yer senses by now."

Beth smiled slightly as she toed a crack on the sidewalk. "I'm perfectly sane, Daryl. And I still want to help you out. With Josh. If you still want."

There was silence on the other end of the line, making Beth worry her bottom lip with her teeth.

"D-Daryl? You still there?" she asked as she paced the side walk nervously.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm still here." Daryl sighed on the other end. "'Kay, where ya live? I'll come get ya when I pick up Josh."

Beth's heart lifted, a smile crossing her face. "I can drive to where you live, it's not a problem. Besides, the farm's out of the way. Just give your address, I'm sure I can find it."

"Naw, I'm already makin' you take of my kid, I ain't gunna make you waste gas driving out here," Daryl's tone gave Beth the indication that she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Okay, um, what time do you have to pick up Josh then," Beth asked, as she glanced back at her siblings through the window, both watching her curiously.

"I get off work at six, I get ta the daycare at 'bout six thirty. I know I said ten, but I figured you'd need ta eat and get used to the place and stuff."

"Listen, how about I make you a deal?" Beth said as she tucked a hand in her pocket. "It's five now, I'm finishing my lunch with my brother and sister, but I was gunna hit the grocery store. I'll pick up dinner and cook you something, maybe pick up Josh something special. You can pick me up at the store and I'll leave my car there, so you don't have to drive out to the farm."

"Listen, Beth," he grunted, and Beth couldn't help but smile when he said her name, she found that she liked the sound of it. "Ya don't have to-"

"I know, I know. But I want to. Is there anything you really want?"

"Uh, whatever works for me; I ain't picky."

"Spaghetti it is then," she grinned. "I'll be at the local Winn-Dixie, just call me when you get there," Beth said happily.

"Okay. See ya," and with that Daryl hung up.

Beth didn't feel put off by his gruff fair well, she had a feeling that was just how Daryl was. Getting a full sentence from him the other night had taken some work as well. She was still smiling when she got back to the booth where Shawn and Maggie were watching her expectantly. Beth sat down, doing her best to squash the smile on her face but failing miserably.

"What," she asked laughingly.

"Who were ya talking to that had you grinning like a fool, Bethy?" Shawn asked as he leaned forward, snatching one of her fries from her plate.

Beth glanced down at her phone, still clutched in her hands. "It's nothing. And it's none of your business, either of you."

"Uh oh, it's a guy isn't it?" Maggie asked as she settled back in the booth smirking. "Does Bethy have a crush?"

Beth's cheeks caught fire with a blush. "Hush, Maggie."

"It _is_ a guy then." Shawn said happily, clearly taking joy in Beth's discomfort. "He work at the diner?"

"Shawn the only guy who works here is T-Dog," Beth said rolling her eyes. While T-Dog was handsome, Beth did not see the kind man that way at all. "Y'all stop. It ain't like that."

"What's it like then, Bethy?" Maggie inquired, eying her closely.

"I . . . it's nothing. I gotta go anyway." She reached beside her for her purse, a handmade thing her momma had made her when she was little out of a floral print, reaching inside for her wallet, throwing a ten on the table.

"Where you going?" Shawn asked as he ate another fry off her plate.

"I'm heading to the store. I'm making spaghetti for me and a friend," she explained as she shouldered the long strap of her purse. "I'll be late so tell daddy not to worry, okay?"

"Whoa," Maggie said as she climbed over Shawn, ignoring his protests, coming up beside Beth. "Spaghetti? Beth Greene, you don't make your spaghetti for just anyone. You're being secretive, and you say there's a guy. Just what is going on?"

Beth bit her lip. She wanted to tell Maggie, she really did. For whatever reason though, something told her to keep Daryl and Josh to herself for now.

"I'm just doing something nice, Maggie. It's nothing," she gave her sister a small smile before she hugged her tightly with one arm and raced out of the diner, waving to the staff good bye.

Beth's car, a 2005 silver Saturn, was parked at the corner. Unlocking it she climbed in, tossing her purse in the passenger seat. When she got to the Winn-Dixie it was almost six, Daryl would be getting off work and heading to get Josh, so Beth moved quickly, grabbing a cart and walking quickly to where she needed to go. She grabbed a jar of Ragu, a box of noodles, some parmesan, and then skirted down the aisle next to it to grab a few spices-some Tuscan blend, some oregano and garlic salt. Placing the items in her cart she made a beeline for the meat section. Selecting a pound of ground beef, Beth turned the cart around to head down the frozen food section for some Texas Cheese bread. Satisfied that she had everything she would need, Beth headed to self-checkout, scanning the items with a practiced ease. She fed her money into the machine just as her phone chirped with a text message. Pulling it free she smiled when she saw it was Daryl.

SCARY AXE MURDERER: *outside*

Beth glanced out the wall of glass to see Daryl sitting in his truck, glancing in, looking for her. Beth new the moment he spotted her because he gave her a little wave, just two fingers lifting off the steering wheel in a salute. Beth gave him a smile and waved back before turning back to the machine, taking her recite and change and stuffing them into her purse. She grabbed her two bags of groceries and headed towards the door. Daryl was hopping out of the cab, meeting Beth half way, taking the groceries from her.

"I got it," he muttered, shaking his bangs from his eyes. "Ya go ahead 'n get in. Josh is real excited ta see ya."

Beth grinned as she thanked him before heading towards the passenger side of the truck. Easing it open, she immediately captured Josh's attention the baby squealing happily as she climbed in beside him, buckling herself in before turning her full attention to him. His little arms were pumping up and down in excitement, his mouth turned up in a grin. Beth chuckled reaching over to take his little hand. He grasped a hold of her index, pulling it towards him to inspect.

"Hey there, I missed you, too," she giggled.

"Been like this all day. Daycare said he ain't ever been this active. Think he knew you was comin'," Daryl said as he climbed in, shutting the door.

Beth smiled up at him before turning back to the chattering infant. She picked up a fallen stuffed animal, a deer with a scrap of camo wrapped around its neck with a bell attached. She lifted it up to him, shaking it gently. Josh made a squealing sound and grabbed the little deer, gnawing on one of the antlers.

"He loves that thing," Daryl explained as he turned down a road. "Merle, m' brother, got him that right after Josh came to live with me."

"Where's his mom?" she asked, instantly regretting the invasive question.

A dark look passed over Daryl's face which only made the feeling of regret in Beth's stomach grow.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer. I was being nosy-"

"Naw, it ain't you. I just . . . she abandoned him. Didn't even tell me she was expectin'. Didn't even know Josh existed until the cops came to my door two months ago, told me she just left him at the station with a note saying he was mine. Cops put out a warrant for her arrest but they still haven't found her," Daryl spoke quietly but Beth could hear the tremor of rage lying underneath.

Beth looked away from him and down at Josh who was playing with his deer, so happy and sweet. Beth tried to imagine walking away from her own child, just abandoning it, defenseless and alone. It made her heart ache just imagining it.

"I can't imagine," she whispered, as she stroked Josh's head with the back of her hand.

"What?" Daryl asked, glancing away from the road.

Beth met his gaze, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I can't imagine leaving my child-just abandoning it. I can't imagine how anyone could do something like that."

Daryl looked away from her, Beth watched as the muscle in his jaw worked furiously as he seemed to struggle with what to say. She glanced away, back down at Josh who had abandoned his deer and was grabbing at her hand.

"Yeah, well, some people just aren't meant ta have kids."

Something in his voice made Beth look up at him, his long hair concealed his expression, but in her gut, Beth had a feeling that Daryl knew all too well just what kind of people didn't deserve to have kids. Just trying to imagine whatever it was he'd been put through as a child made her heart twist. Glancing down at Josh, who Daryl seemed to love and care for with such a ferocity, it was as though he were showering the baby with everything he'd never gotten. It was also obvious to Beth that whoever Josh's mother was, Daryl had no love for her.

He was such a good man. Even though Beth had only met him ten hours ago, she felt that in her gut. He'd taken care of a child he hadn't even known about which showed he had honor, he was willing to do anything that was good for his son-even ask for the help of a stranger. Beth knew without a doubt that Daryl had a good heart, and no matter what mess of feelings she was experiencing, she wasn't going to let her 'crush' or whatever stop her from helping him however she could.

Beth hoped she didn't mess this up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, part three 'This Lullaby' will be up sometime next week. It will show Beth and Daryl taking care of Josh and their first dinner together. Yes first as in there will be many many more. It will also be in Daryl's POV, I think im going to flip flop in between daryl and beth chapter by chapter. I will see you soon! Please review and let me know what you think, I am dying to know.<em>**


	3. This Lullaby

**_An update! Gahhh! A really freaking long update this beast was thirteen pages long on my doc. Hands hurt lol. Thank you everyone who faved and followed and reviewed the last chapter yall rock and it's your support that made me up date so quickly. You should listen to the Daryl Dixon fanmix on 8tracks called 'The Fighter' bybohemianbum, pretty much fueled this chapter for my Daryl mindset. I am proud of this one. I hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it. _**

**_And just a side note: Josh is four months in my brain, about to be five. It has been three years since I've taken care of a baby but everything in here is pretty accurate._**

* * *

><p>Daryl was starting to regret involving Beth in his life. It'd started when the girl had innocently asked about Gladys. Daryl did his best to not think about the woman. The very thought of her made his blood boil. Damn bitch wasn't much of a mother, less of one than even Daryl's had been.<p>

He regretted it again when she made the comment about never being able to imagine abandoning her own child. For fucks' sake, she'd been crying practically, those damn blue Bambi eyes all watery, and Daryl didn't know a damn thing about crying females. All he could do was look away, and tighten his grip on the wheel till his knuckles turned white. This was a bad idea. Beth was too sweet, too innocent. Daryl just knew if he let her hang around he's only end up hurting her somehow, because that is what he did; he hurt people without even trying.

He imagined hurting Beth the way he had everyone else who'd ever tried to get close to him. The thought of it made him sick. Daryl had made up his mind by the time they got to his shitty apartment in the less than ideal side of town, that he was gunna break all ties with her at the end of the night. He'd pay her with whatever money he had shoved in the back of his sock drawer, and send her on her way. Because he knew that having a girl like Beth around, with her bright smiles and doe eyes and innocence, would only mess everything up. The girl was too damn hopeful and nice to be able to put up with his shit. And Daryl didn't think he could deal with someone like that trying to fix him or whatever.

He turned off the truck, glancing over at Beth, she was unstrapping Josh from his car seat, moving the baby carefully into her arms, reaching for the door.

"Hold up," Daryl grunted as he quickly got out of the truck and moved over to her side, opening the door for her.

Beth threw Daryl one of those bright, open smiles as she moved to slide out of the truck. Josh peaked at him from the crook of her neck. Daryl managed a smile, but the boy merely looked away from him and became enthralled by Beth's braid. Daryl didn't even want to think about trying to separate the baby from her. After only an hour with her and the boy was acting like he was her kid instead of his. Daryl knew he wasn't the most likeable and friendly of people but still.

Beth stepped down with ease and started for the bed of the truck to grab one of the bags of groceries. Daryl was quicker though, snatching up both of them and stomping towards the redbrick building before them. Daryl could imagine just what she was thinking. The place looked like shit, some of the windows were spray painted black while others had bars crisscrossing over them. Graffiti marked one whole side of the wall, the colors bright and daring contrast to the rest of the building. The elevator was busted and Daryl was thankful he lived on the second floor. Off in the distance, sirens screeched, and Daryl's eyes didn't miss the way she held Josh just a little bit closer to her body or how her eyes scanned quickly around them, seeking any sign of danger.

Daryl didn't say a word, setting his mouth in a grim line, his head down as he shuffled forward towards the iron incased doors. He really didn't give a damn what she thought of the place, he knew it was a piece of shit, but for whatever reason he felt ashamed for bring Beth there. He suddenly wished that he lived in one of those fancy houses in the suburbs of town.

"C'mon," he grunted, he motioned for her to move ahead of him.

Beth stepped in front of him, adjusting her hold on Josh. Her blue eyes traveled across the cracking walls and chipping paint. Daryl felt his ears turn red, and the fact he was embarrassed by his living situation made him angry.

"If ya got a problem with it, you can hop in the truck and I'll take ya back to the store." Daryl snapped at her, his voice a hard growl.

Beth looked at him wide eyed, slight smile appearing on her lips. "I was just thinking how it's better than my sister's place in Atlanta. Now _that_ place is scary. I swear I saw a rat the size of a terrier when I came over one night. The artwork's better here too," she gave him a small smile as she started up the stairs. "How long ya been here?"

"A year," his voice came out harsh, and he wanted to kick himself. He was already fucking things up damn good. "Before that I was livin' with Merle at a trailer park up near Blue Ridge."

"Oh," Beth said as she shifted Josh to her hip. "Didn't you like it there?"

"Ain't no one who likes livin' in a tin can, girl," he scoffed, his voice grating. "Especially in Georgia. Might as well be a damn sitting duck during hurricane and tornado seasons."

Beth nodded, accepting her point. She didn't seem bothered by his sudden waspish attitude. And her indifference just made him feel more agitated it was crazy.

Daryl resigned to keeping his mouth shut, he was being an asshole. It wasn't Beth's fault he lived in a shitty apartment that, in comparison to his trailer with Merle and the shake he'd grown up in, it was the nicest place he'd ever lived in. He took the lead, preceding Beth towards his apartment. He set one bag down on the ground, reaching in his pocket for his keys. Drawing them out he unlocked the door, gave it a hard kick, and then eased it open, stepping back to allow Beth and Josh through first.

Beth entered slowly, throwing a glance at Daryl before moving inside. Daryl watched as she scanned his loft style apartment, the kitchen was a cramped space of counters and a stove that looked as though it was from the 80s. The kitchen table was a small round thing with only two chairs, Josh's second hand high chair next to it, and the table top was covered in old newspapers and some bottles of beer. The wide space that constituted as both living room and bedroom, had one ratty couch that was the color of pea soup, an afghan thrown across the back. His king sized box spring and mattress set was supported on cinder blocks, a faded quilt was tangled up in a misshapen ball at the foot of the bed.

Josh's crib was a foot away from Daryl's bed, Daryl had made the thing the week social services had taken to file the paper work for Daryl to be Josh's legal guardian and stating he was a fit parent. Daryl may not have been good with words and people, but he could make shit like no other. Beth walked over towards the crib, not even giving the table with its mess and the shitty TV on a crate any mind. She reached out, stroking the fine blond wood of the crib, a soft smile on her lips as she traced the carvings there. Daryl had carved some fairy tale scenes into the sides, one of Red Riding Hood with the wolf and huntsmen and on the other side was Jack and his beanstalk.

"This is beautiful," she said as she shifted Josh to her other hip.

"Thanks. I, uh, I made it." Daryl mumbled as he dropped the groceries on the counter, being very careful not to watch Beth as she looked at the crib with a new kind of awe.

"You did? That's amazing," she smiled, taking Josh over to the changing table at the side of the crib, chatting absently as she set to changing the baby's diaper. "I can't do anything like that. Make anything out of something as ordinary as some wood. I think it's beautiful that you can do something like that."

Now Daryl couldn't help but look back at her now. Bent over Josh, Beth's entire attention was on him, giving Daryl freedom to study her. She _looked_ like a normal girl, sure she smiled a lot and seemed to constantly be happy, but she seemed normal. But she had to be crazy to think that there was anything beautiful about him. Pale blond hair fell around her face, and Josh smiled up at her, attempting to grab at the loose strands that had slipped free from her braid.

The setting sun leaked in through the window, casting her in a halo of light, making her hair and skin glow. Like she was some kind of damn angel or something. In her loose tank top blouse thingies with the lace down the front, and jeans that were more of a second skin, shaping her long legs-he didn't know how they were long, she was so damn short-nicely for his view.

He stiffened. No, no, he was not checking out the girl. Goddammit he didn't even know how old she was, her last name nothing. He'd just picked her up from a damn laundromat at the dead of night. Daryl glared down at the jar of Ragu in his hands, slamming it down on the counter.

"This was a bad idea," he announced.

Beth's head snapped up, looking at him with those wide blue eyes, round as half-dollars, surprise plainly written on her face. Daryl stomped out any bubbling feelings of shame or regret, he held onto his self-loathing and anger, allowing them to spur him on as he slammed the cupboard shut, the loud noise causing both Beth and Josh to cringe.

"I don't know you, ya sure as hell don't know anything about me. Fuck, girl, I don't even know your last name!" Daryl cursed as he fell into the chair. "I know my apartments shit! I know I'm not a fucking fit parent for my own damn kid! I sure as hell know that he deserves more than anythin' I could ever give him! What I don't get is _why the fuck_ you're even here! Look at me, girl! I am at least twenty years older than you! And yer acting like everything's fine 'n dandy when it ain't!"

Daryl huffed as he slumped forward in his seat.

"It fucking ain't," he repeated quietly, his tone one of defeat and hopelessness.

Daryl wanted to scream, hit something until the rage boiling in his belly ebbed away and he was left with nothing. A hand gently touched his shoulder, Daryl stiffened against it, his whole body taut as a bow string. Another hand joined it, on his other shoulder, and then before he could even ground out a protest, Beth was hugging him, arms hooked around his neck, her face tucked near his neck. Daryl was attacked by the smell of her-strawberries and honey with a hint of something that was just . . . _Beth_.

"You're not shit, Daryl," she whispered, her voice filled with sadness and something else that made Daryl want to grab her and make her stop, apologize, whatever he had to do so he never had to hear that emotion in her voice ever again. Beth was slipping away from him, kneeling down in front of him, crouched down on her knees, blue eyes staring unflinchingly into his. "You're _good_. You're amazing. Yeah, we _are_ strangers, and yes, I don't know anything about you except what I see when you look at Josh. I know there are bad people, Daryl, but you are not one of them. Where you live, and whatever happened to you in the past . . . they don't make you who you are now. You are who you are. And to me . . . to me the person you are is a good man. And no amount of yelling and banging is chasing me away."

"Anyone ever tell ya you're stubborn as all hell, girl?"

That brought her smile back, it amazed Daryl how easily her stern expression melted away. "Daddy tells me that at least twice a day."

Daryl let out a small chuckle as he rubbed one large hand over his face. "M'sorry I snapped at ya, you didn't deserve that."

Beth just smiled, taking his hand slowly, as if sensing that touching wasn't something he was used to or liked, and squeezed it lightly. "I understand why you did it. So, let's start over? Hello, my name is Beth Greene. I'm the daughter of Hershel and Annette Greene, my brother is Shawn and my sister is Maggie. I'll be twenty-one in June-"

"Yer shitting me," he huffed, girl looked like a damn teenager.

"-I'm taking the year off from college to help out at the farm, and I work at the Lunacy diner in town during the days mostly. And . . . oh, I like singing. Okay, now your turn."

Daryl leveled Beth with a 'you're crazy' look but sighed, shifting in his chair. "'M Daryl Dixon. Got no family 'sides my brother, Merle, whose doin' jail time right now, and Joshie." Daryl scratched his beard with his finger as he thought of what else he could tell her. "'M thirty-eight-"

"That's not old, hardly twenty years older than me," Beth attempted to kid but her joke fell a little flat.

"-I work at Dale's Auto Shop, have been for two years now. I like huntin', mostly bow huntin'. I used to go all the time before . . . ."

" . . . Before Josh came along," Beth finished for him. "You miss it, huh? What do you like most about it?"

"The quiet." Daryl answered immediately. "'S just you 'n nature and it's, I dunno, peaceful or something."

Beth's smile widened. "That sounds nice. You'll be able to go hunting again, I'm sure. Josh isn't going to be a baby forever."

"I guess," Daryl answered distractedly as he stared at the crib that held his son.

Beth stood suddenly, blocking his view. She smiled down at him, hands on her hips. "Why don't you go play with Josh for a bit? I'll start dinner."

"Ya don't gotta-"

"Mr. Dixon," Beth said tiredly, her blue eyes rolling dramatically. "I offered to cook you dinner, and that's what I'm going to do. Now go see Josh."

Daryl watched as Beth breezed past him, marching right into the kitchen and started pulling out pots from under the counter, plopping them onto the stove top and riffling through bags. Daryl tore his eyes away from her and moved towards Josh in his crib. The baby was sitting up, gnawing on his deer again. He picked up the baby, handing him the deer back quickly before he could complain and moved to the floor. Toys were already scattered around them and Josh sat transfixed as Daryl made his deer dance and do flips.

Beth glanced back at them, a smile touching her lips as she watched them together. Daryl glanced up and caught her watching them. A small, almost smile touched his lips. Her smile turned into an answering grin before she shyly looked away and went back to cooking. Daryl looked away too, a strange warmth building in his chest.

For the first time ever, his shit-hole apartment felt like a home.

* * *

><p>When Daryl was done polishing off his third huge helping of Beth's spaghetti he felt fit to burst. He didn't know what the hell she put in that stuff but it was the best damn spaghetti he had ever tasted in his life. He leaned back in his chair, amazed that he had eaten so much. Since his first bite he'd been commenting on how good it was, Beth blushed and shook her head, but he could see the pride shinning in her eyes at his compliments.<p>

Beth wandered by, a single golden brow lifting up. "Ya done this time, or do you want fourths?"

"Smartass," Daryl huffed as he stood taking his plate to the sink. "'S good is all."

Beth giggled as she moved over to Josh who was waiting for his next spoonful of mashed peas and carrots. Beth she dipped the spoon into the jar, extending it to Josh who closed his mouth around it, making an 'mm' sound.

"That's it Joshie, all done," Beth announced, as she set the jar and spoon aside. "Time for your bath and then your bottle and bed."

"Bathroom's back there," Daryl said from the sink where he was doing the dishes. "All his stuff is right there on the sink."

"Okay," Beth said as she marched towards the crib, pulling one of the drawers and pulling out a light onesie with trucks printed on it, a diaper and a thin towel, before taking Josh and her supplies into the bathroom.

Daryl focused on the task at hand, sighing. He could hear the water rushing, the muffled sound of Beth's voice as she talked to Josh. She was a natural with the kid. Daryl usually fought the kid to eat his food or take a bottle but Beth had the baby wrapped around her finger.

Daryl rinsed the last of the dishes, he turned off the water, drying his hands on the towel. When he wandered over to the bathroom, Beth was already drying Josh off with a towel, gently patting his hair dry, and humming softly.

"He's a good baby," she said smiling up at him. "This one kid I watched in high school, Carl, he was a little hell raiser. Always trying to sneak out and do what he thought men should be doing. Once I had to chase him around the house to just get him in the bath. I was _not_ happy when I finally caught him."

Daryl chuckled. "He's a Dixon, he'll give hell when he starts talkin' and walkin', you watch."

Beth just smiled as she carried him out of the bathroom towards the crib, she dressed him with ease, glancing back at Daryl who was watching them. "Could you make him a bottle while I finish here?"

Daryl nodded, turning back towards the kitchen and pulling out a can of formula. He added the purified water and three scoops of powder shaking it well, slipping it in the microwave for a second. He shook it again as he made his way towards Beth who was cradling Josh in her arms, smiling softly. She took the bottle from him, slipping the bottle between his lips. Josh latched onto it, drinking heartily. Beth began to sway, that look from the other night drifting across her face as she began singing softly.

"_Blue eyes . . . baby's got blue eyes . . ._"

Daryl sat down and just listened to her, her voice soft and uplifting. The lullaby she sang weaving a warmth around the room.

"_Blue eyes laughing in the sun/Laughing in the rain/Baby's got blue eyes/and I am home again_," she sang as she made her way towards the crib. Josh's feather duster lashes were getting heavy, dropping over his eyes as he tried to stay awake, but Beth's song was drawing him to sleep.

When the song ended, Beth hummed a few moments more until she was sure Josh was asleep, laying him carefully in his bed. Josh sighed contently, his head furrowing into the softness of the mattress, his breathing even and heavy. Beth moved back slowly, glancing over at Daryl.

"He's out," she announced.

Daryl nodded, not saying anything as he just watched Josh sleep. "Ya sing real nice."

Beth shrugged looking back at Josh. "Momma sang to me when I was a baby. Always had music playing."

"I guess I'll load Josh up and get you back to your car," Daryl said as he moved forward, but was stopped by Beth's hand on his chest.

"No, you're tired and Josh just went to sleep. I'll call someone to come get me."

Daryl nodded, fighting back a yawn, which made Beth smirk softly. He rolled his eyes at her expression before stalking off towards the bathroom. When he came back out Beth was hanging up her phone.

"My sister's boyfriend is gunna come get me. His family owns that laundromat we met at actually."

"Yer sister is datin' Glenn?" Daryl asked incredulously.

Beth grinned. "At first she just wanted to give daddy a heart attack, but now it's the real thing. I think he's a heartbeat away from proposing."

Daryl just shook his head, as he reached in his pocket, pulling out two twenties. "Here, fer the groceries n' everything."

"Nuh-uh," Beth shook her head, pushing his hand away. "I don't need it. I enjoyed helping out with Josh. And . . . and I wanna do it again. If that's okay."

"Boy loves ya already, Greene, he ain't letting ya runaway that easily. You're stuck with us now."

Beth just grinned. "There are worse things to be stuck with, Mr. Dixon."

They fell into silence, eyes meeting and flitting away from each other awkwardly. When a horn sounded Beth sighed.

"That's Glenn, I told him Josh was sleeping," she huffed as she raced towards the crib to check on the baby, but he was sleeping soundly.

"See ya tomorrow, Beth," Daryl said as he walked her to the door, handing her her purse.

Beth smiled, and what she did next completely took Daryl by surprise. She grabbed ahold of him, again, and hugged him tightly, her arms winding around his back. Daryl reached up slowly, patting her arm awkwardly. Beth pulled away, her teeth flashing as she moved towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Dixon."

She closed the door, leaving Daryl alone to the silence.

He suddenly found he missed the music.

* * *

><p><em><strong>They hugged, TWICE. I hope you liked it like I said I am very satisfied with this chapter. I think I nailed Daryl's attitude and thoughts down pretty well. He's the kind of guy who think he isn't worth much and we all know that isnt true and Beth is going to help him see that. I hope that they both teach other certain things as they start off on the road to love. Okay, Im done babbling now I swear. Please review! Reviews are lovely! Reviews give me air! Be polite in any criticism towards this tho, please. Part four will be up Wednesday-ish. Maybe. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time :)<strong>_


	4. Lunacy

**_I'm late I know! Sorry! I posted a new bethyl fic-that i told myself not to write-and I didn't listen of course. My imagination has a mind of its own. If ya wanna you can swing by my profile look at it. It is a bethyl s1 au, with zombies cuz i wanted to try that out. I've gotten a pretty positive response to it so Im happy. Okay this is so short compared to my other chapters but I hope you like it :)_**

* * *

><p>Her daddy suspected something.<p>

Hershel Greene was a quiet man, and the quiet ones were the ones you had to be careful around. Daryl reminded Beth of her father in that way. They both preferred their peace, never really said too much, and they were always watching, observing. And Beth didn't know what he saw when he looked at her, what she could have possibly done to let slip that she was happier than usual. Was it the way she found herself humming absently as she made breakfast that morning? Was it the fresh flowers she picked from Momma's garden and placed at the center of the table? It could have been any of those things.

"Bethy, you were out awfully late last night," Hershel said as Beth placed a plate of scrambled eggs, toast with jam, bacon and grits in front of him.

"I was helping a friend, daddy," she said not wanting to lie, but not wanting to reveal everything. "Made 'em dinner and then stayed a bit to talk and clean up. I'm sorry if I woke anyone up."

"No, no, I was awake. Something your sister said when she got home was nagging me." Hershel stared at his youngest child. "Bethy, if I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?

Beth froze in the midst of laying three strips of bacon on Shawn's plate. Setting the fork and plat down, she turned, coming to sit at the kitchen table with her father. Her blue eyes met her father's, and she nodded. Beth couldn't lie, not to him.

"Anything, daddy."

"Is this friend . . . a boy?"

Beth bit down on her lip. Daryl Dixon was as far from a boy as a cat fish from a cat. Swallowing Beth answered honestly;

"He is a boy, yes," she said before sighing in defeat. "But, he is older."

"A man, then?" Hershel asked, quirking a white brow. Beth nodded as she played with one of the flowers that had fallen free from the vase.

"Ah," Hershel murmured. "How much-?"

"Daddy, Momma was just a bit older than me when you met her. And she already had Shawn. Yes, he is older. And . . . ."

"And what, Bethy?"

She sighed. "He has a son. Josh. He's just a baby. That's how I met him."

Hershel smiled, his eyes twinkling with silent laughter. "You're a good girl, Bethy. Willing to help others. Your momma would be proud."

Beth reached over, wrapping her arms around him, placing a kiss to his balding head. "I know daddy."

Hershel Greene rarely spoke of his deceased wife, the subject was somewhat of a taboo in the Greene house. Annette Greene's death had been a dark time for the family. Hershel had gone back to drinking, Shawn had been angry and volatile, and Beth . . . Beth had fallen into a dark hole of depression, even attempted to take her own life. Maggie had been the only strong one, she had stood tall and dragged her family out of emotional ruin. Beth kept her scar hidden by several bracelets, not wanting to receive the questioning looks of pity and fear. As though depression was contagious.

Hershel reached up stroking Beth's hair away from her face. He managed a sad smile before turning back to his plate.

"You go on, Bethy, or you'll be late for work. Shawn and Maggie can serve themselves."

Beth nodded, grabbing her purse and keys, dropping one last kiss on his cheek. "I love you, see you when I get home."

"Give T-Dog and Carol my best," he called after her.

"I will," Beth smiled and nodded before disappearing out the front door.

X xXx xXx X

When Beth arrived at the Lunacy diner, customers were already filing in. The diner smelled of bacon, and coffee, Beth breathed it in as she greeted everyone. It was the usual people-Otis and Patricia, the Grimes, both of whom gave Beth a warm smile and a wave-and other locals. Beth threw them all welcoming smiles as she tied her apron around her waist and headed to the counter where Carol, a forty-something woman with kind eyes and short cropped hair, was serving the few people who sat at the counter. She gave Beth a warm hello as the younger woman reached behind her for the pot of coffee.

"Good morning," Beth called back to T-Dog, owner of the diner and cook, as she poured herself a cup of the steaming liquid.

From the grill T-Dog turned to give Beth a warm smile, lifting his spatula in a wave. "Morning, Beth."

"Daddy says hi to both of you." She threw over her shoulder before taking a quick gulp of her coffee, placing it down and exchanging it for her note pad and lady bug pen and heading out to take orders.

The first few hours passed quickly and smoothly without incident. When the lunch crowd started to file in, things picked up again. While Beth was balancing a tray of sweet teas, the door opened with the trill of its little bell. Beth glanced towards it out of habit, and stopped dead as Daryl Dixon walked in. Beth's heart did a nervous acrobatic routine as he surveyed the diner. He was dressed in what Beth guessed to be his uniform from the garage over his clothes, the sleeves ripped clean off. The blue fabric was stained with oil and grease, his over long hair was sticking to his forehead and cheeks.

But still Beth smiled at him when his blue eyes found her like he was a white knight. She quickly delivered the teas and made her way back to him, silently praying that she didn't trip as she made towards him on shaking legs.

"Hi," she said. Brilliant. How original, Greene.

"Hi," Daryl greeted back quietly as he scanned the place. "Ya look real busy. I can come back later-"

"No, no, this isn't busy you should see it during dinner time. Sit down, order something you look like you could use it," she smiled up at him.

"Beth!" T-Dog called to her. "Order up!"

Beth nodded, turning back towards Daryl. "My section is over there," she said, pointing to the far wall of booths and tables by the window. "I'll be right with you."

Beth headed behind the counter, grabbing the steaming plates of burgers and placing them on her tray. Before she could move, Carol was in front of her, a look of concern on her face.

"Beth, I didn't know you knew Daryl Dixon."

Beth licked her lips as she lifted the tray, her heart fluttering nervously at Daryl's name.

"Um, we met at the laundromat. We're kind of . . . friends." Beth said, as she started to inch her way past Carol before she could say another word. A part of Beth was afraid of what the woman had to say about the man.

She deposited the burgers to their table, and took two more orders, all the while glancing over towards the booth Daryl sat at, reading and rereading the laminated menu and staring out the window in thought.

When she finally made her way to him, her weariness must have shown on her face because one corner of his mouth quirked up as he braced his elbows on the table, hands interlocked in front of his mouth.

"Not busy, huh," he teased, gently chuckling.

Beth's weariness disappeared just like that, lifted up by his laughter-well, for Daryl a chuckle was practically a guffaw.

"I may have been down playing it a bit," Beth admitted as she pulled out her note pad. "What can I get you Mr. Dixon?"

He grimaced, his posture tensing. "Just water, I can't stay long, I jus' remembered ya said ya worked here and thought . . . I dunno. Just come see if ya was here."

Beth struggled to keep her happiness at the fact he had come out of his way to see her stifled. She was acting like a teenager with a crush.

"I'm glad you did. Did Josh sleep ok? He didn't wake up?"

Daryl's body visibly relaxed at the mention of his son. "I dunno what ya did to the kid but he didn't make a peep. Didn't even wake up till I was getting ready for work. Though he wasn't much please ya was gone."

Beth smiled shaking her head. "I'll be by after I stop by the house when I'm done here. And yes, I am taking my own car this time."

Daryl sighed. "Fine."

"Okay," Beth nodded, happy she had won. "Wait here and I'll grab you your water and something to it."

"I ain't staying," he said, motioning with his hand.

"This is your lunch break, right?" Beth asked, not waiting for Daryl to nod. "You have to eat something. It'll be quick, I promise. I'll make it to go."

Beth ordered Daryl a grilled cheese which T-Dog had out quickly. Putting it in a Styrofoam box, she placed it in a bag and brought it and his water to his table. Daryl stood when she approached. She offered him the bag and drink with a smile.

"I hope ya like grilled cheese and French fries."

Daryl took the bag with a nod. "Told ya I ain't picky."

Beth nodded, not sure what to say or do. On impulse, she reached out and put her hand on his arm, felt him stiffen against her touch but didn't pull her hand away, smiling. "See you tonight, Daryl Dixon."

Daryl nodded, his mouth moving a fraction into that almost smile, before he walked towards the door. Beth watched him go, her smile thinning just a bit. Glancing down at the table she saw the corner of a dollar peeking out from the menu she had given him. She slipped it out and her blue eyes all but bugged out of her head when she realized it was a twenty. Scrawled in black pen, the writing slanted and clearly done by a heavy hand, was;

_I owed ya. _

Shaking her head, Beth gripped the twenty and headed back to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 will be up Sunday-Monday ish, it will have both Daryl's and Beth's POVs. Happy New Year everyone! Plesse review!<strong>_


	5. Funny Thoughts

_**Here we are. I did it! 4AM, and over 2k words. Part five. I didn't do this last chapter so I'm sending out a doubly huge thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite. THANK YOU. Fair warning I know zilch about cars. So sorry about anything that I mess up concerning that.**_

* * *

><p>Daryl ate the grilled cheese that Beth had foisted upon him in the truck as he drove back to Dale's. It was ten times better than the stale bag of Goldfish that he had taken from the apartment for lunch, the bread was crisp and the cheese melted on his tongue, the fries were crispy and not soggy like the McDonalds made them. Daryl wolfed down his lunch long before he reached the garage. Wiping the grease from the fries on his jeans, Daryl shoved the white takeout box under his seat, snagging up his bottle of water and taking a long swig as he hopped out of the cab of the truck.<p>

Dale's Auto Shop was the only auto repair place in town so business was good. Dale, a widower of five years, was a fair boss and treated everyone with respect. Even guys like Daryl, who clearly had a bad past. That first day Daryl had come in, he hadn't really expected to walk out of Dale's employed. He'd been filling out the resume, gnawing on his thumb as he slowly read through the questions, the pit in his stomach growing wider and deeper with each one. He'd eventually crumbled the paper up and was ready to stalk out of the shop when Dale came upon him.

The older man had frowned at him, picking up the balled up paper. "Changed your mind?"

Daryl huffed, rubbing his arm across his face. "I ain't-I can't fill out half the shit on there. I dropped outta school at fifteen, been on the road with my brother ever since. Most jobs weren't exactly legal and the ones that were fired me cuz I was a mouthy little shit who started fights. Ain't no way I'd get it even if I had all that."

Daryl attempted to move around him, but Dale stopped him, placing a hand on his arm gently. Daryl tensed at the physical contact, but managed to not haul off and punch the man for putting his hands on him.

"Are you any good with engines?"

"Yeah, so?" Daryl frowned at him.

"Will you be here on time every day, or call ahead if you're runnin' late?"

"Sure . . . ." Daryl said squinting at the man as though he sprouted a third eye.

"And you won't get into any fights here right? And you'll get all your work done?" Dale asked.

"Yeah, Dixon's ain't lazy."

Dale had smiled and chuckled. "Well then you're hired. See ya on Monday, Daryl."

And like that Daryl was working for Dale Horvath. For two years now, and it was the best he'd ever had. Daryl enjoyed the work for the most part, had always like tinkering with engines and the like. And the guys that worked with him weren't too bad either. There was Tyreese, a big old bear of a dark skinned man that looked like he could crush you, but he was one of the gentlest people Daryl had ever seen in his life. Axel was a small wiry guy with shifty eyes who mouthed off a bit much for Daryl's liking but he was okay. Martinez was a hulky Latino whose favorite past time included teasing Daryl most of the day. The day he'd gotten up the nerve to call Beth, Martinez had been on him like flies on trash asking this and that, and poking at him; Martinez was an annoying shit, but Daryl grudgingly counted him a friend of sorts. The other guys-Zach, Tim, and Oscar-were all okay, and mostly left Daryl to himself.

Tucking the bottle under his arm, Daryl walked into the garage. It smelled heavily of oil and sweat, some top 40 country was playing loudly on the speakers mounted on the wall. The guys shouted greetings at him which he returned with a grunt as he approached the Sedan he was working on. The transmission was fucking up bad and he had to take it apart and reassemble it before putting it back in the damn thing.

A hand smacked his bare arm, and Daryl didn't even have to look up to know it was Martinez.

"Well, well, if it isn't lover boy," Martinez announced as he hooked his arm around Daryl's shoulders.

Daryl shoved him away. "Fuck off, Martinez. 'N what the hell ya talking about lover boy?"

Martinez flashed a wolfish grin. "I was driving past the Lunacy diner, and guess what I saw lover boy?"

_Fuck_, Daryl mentally groaned. "You're gunna tell us all anyway, s' why don't ya just get on with it?"

"I saw our own Daryl Dixon chatting up the prettiest little blond! Looked a little young though, you ask me."

Daryl just kept his eyes trained on the transmission in his hands. "Shut your mouth, Martinez. Ain't like that, she just helpin' me with Josh."

Martinez chuckled. "She wanting to help ya with more than your kid, way she looked at you. Knocking boots with the babysitter, eh? Dirty, dirty Mr. Dixon."

Daryl growled, whirling around to glare at Martinez, his grip on the transmission tightening till his knuckles turned white.

"I said shut your fucking mouth, you sonabitch," Daryl hissed. "Say one more thing 'bout her and I-"

"Daryl," Dale's voice snapped him out of the murderous haze that had settled over him.

Daryl squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment, huffing out a harsh breath before he turned sharply away from Martinez, setting the transmission on the work table a bit harder than necessary, and stomped towards Dale. He took several deep breaths, willing away the shaking rage in his limbs. By the time he reached Dale, he had his breathing under control. Dale guided him into the little office that was made up of a desk that took up the whole wall stacked with papers and a computer from the early 2000s, two filing cabinets, a spinning chair that was patched up with duct tape and a fan that sweeps around, spreading a mild breeze through the humid office.

Dale motioned Daryl to sit in the chair, which Daryl did with a sigh. Dale leaned against the edge of the desk, bracing his hands behind him.

"You all right?" Dale questioned gently.

"'M fine," Daryl muttered.

Dale looked less than convinced. "Martinez . . . I know he likes to make fun at you . . . he doesn't know when enough is enough."

"Wasn't gunna touch the bastard," Daryl grumbled, meeting Dale's gaze for a moment before looking away. "Ain't no kid anymore; I know when ta walk away."

"I know that, and Martinez is damn lucky you've changed so much. Daryl, you just have to learn to shut him out."

"Little hard to do, the bastard talks loud 'nough for half the county to hear his damn ass."

Dale let out a surprised chuckle, removing his ever present fishing hat to swipe at his sweat drenched brow.

"So, there's a girl?" Dale asked with a small smile.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "She's just helpin' me out with Josh. Girl-_Beth_, is too damn good for an old bastard like me." He snorted. "Not that she even thinks of me like that."

Dale just smiled thinly. "She works at the Lunacy? Wait . . . she's real small right? Blond? Always smiling?"

Daryl lifted a brow. "Ya know Beth?"

"A little, she's a sweet heart that's for sure. " Dale chuckled. "You could do worse."

Daryl just shook his head. This was crazy. First Martinez and now Dale. Everyone was going plum-fuck crazy, thinking that he and Beth could ever be . . . _something like the_.

Daryl recalled how she had held him the other night-he'd ranted and raged at her, but she hadn't ran, hadn't raised her voice towards him. Instead, she'd stood there and listened, and thrown her arms around him when he was done. No one had ever done that. If pulled that shit with Merle, he would've been clocked in the face. He also remembered how much he had liked being in her arms, the smell of her enveloping him, her touch gentle. Everything about her threw him off kilter, half the time he was waiting for her to bolt and the rest he was ready to beg her not to leave. It was insane.

"We done here?" Daryl asked as he stood.

"Yeah, just . . . try not to kill Martinez?"

Daryl chuckled, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. "Sure. Need ta think bout get 'm a muzzle though."

Daryl left Dale chuckling as he left the office heading back to the Sedan. He found the transmission had been dissembled and reassembled, sitting on the work bench clean as a whistle. He frowned as he picked it up, examining it.

Tyreese happened to be passing by, wiping oil from his hands.

"Hey," Daryl said softly as he held the transmission aloft. "Ya seen who did this?"

"Was nothing," Tyreese said with a shrug of his thick shoulders. "Know you won't leave unless you get all your work done and your kid gets out of daycare at six thirty so . . ."

Daryl sighed as he handled the transmission. "Thanks. Ya didn't have ta do that."

"I know," and that was the last Tyreese said before walking off towards the BMW he was detailing.

Dragging his hand across his face, Daryl turned back to the Sedan, putting his mind to his work.

Struggling to keep thoughts of Beth Greene at bay.

* * *

><p>Beth couldn't stop thinking about Daryl for the rest of her shift. She sighed often, played with her pony tail and had to be reminded more than once by Carol that she had tables.<p>

Her crush was getting out of control. Ever since Daryl had wandered in that afternoon, the man had taken up a permanent residency at the forefront of her thoughts. Beth knew she was acting like a tween basket case but she couldn't help it. Daryl Dixon had her in knots.

"Beth, honey?"

Beth's head snapped up, looking into Carol's eyes. "Hmm? Oh, no. Did I put the wrong order in again? I am so Carol, I'll-"

"No, sweetheart, no. It's not that . . . it's just . . . are you all right?"

Beth sighed, a small laugh escaping her mouth as she leaned against the counter. "I don't really know? Um, you know . . . Daryl? From this afternoon?"

"Yes, is he . . . is he what's distracting you?"

Beth nodded wordlessly. "I don't know . . . at first all I wanted to do was help him with Josh, his son-he is the sweetest little thing Carol, you'd just turn to putty if you ever saw him," Beth chuckled, before getting back on track. "Well, last night . . . I went over to his place and-"

"Did he try something?"

"What? No! No, Carol I thought you knew Daryl."

"I know _of_ him, dear. The Dixon's have a track record of trouble a mile long," Carol explained as she wiped up the counter top.

"Oh. So, that's why you got all weird when you saw me talking to him? Because of the things you heard?"

Carol smiled gently at the younger woman. "I think of you as a daughter sweetheart."

Beth smiled, taking her hand, squeezing her hand. "And I think of you as a mom. Or a cool aunt."

Carol smiled slightly. The passing of Carol's daughter, Sophia, and the loss of Beth's mother had coincided. The two had fallen to each other after rising from the darkness of loss and sadness and had found both strength and understanding in each other. Beth was thankful every day that she had met Carol.

"He's nothing like whatever you've heard," Beth murmured as she looked down at her cowboy boots. "He loves his son above all else. He's a good man now, and that's all that matters. We both know how much the past is worth."

Carol looked away as she nodded.

"I know . . . I know I'm not supposed to think about him _that way_. I don't even know what really started me seeing him like more than just a guy . . . but I can't stop thinking about him," Beth sighed sadly as she shook her head. "It's just a crush. That's all."

"It doesn't look like it to me," Carol said with a small smile. "I saw the way you looked at him. It was like someone had flipped a switch. I've never seen you look so happy, not since . . . ."

"My momma was alive," Beth finished for her. "He's rough, I won't lie about that. He doesn't like sharing his thoughts, he's quiet. And I know that there is some dark stuff in his closet . . . but Carol, when I'm around him . . . I don't feel broken anymore."

Carol said nothing as she pulled the young girl into her arms. Beth rested her head on the woman's shoulder, sighing heavily. Beth never voiced her fears about herself. After her attempt at suicide . . . she'd been walking on egg shells around her family, not wanting to scare them. When she was alone though, the empty place her mother's passing had left behind would burn and she would remember she would never be whole again.

Then Daryl came around and simply breathing was easier. Her smiles more frequent, they came without hindrance. If Beth was honest though, the undeniable joy Daryl brought her frightened her just a bit. If she cared this much about not just him, but Josh as well, what would she do when he no longer had use for her?

That thought chilled Beth to the bone.

Beth slipped from Carol's embrace smiling softly. Carol regarded her for a moment, a sage expression on her face.

"He's a lot older than you."

"Yeah."

"He has a son."

"Yep."

"If anything were to ever happen between you two . . . you know that rout will be hard, don't you?"

Beth just smiled, shaking her head softly, as she moved out from behind the counter towards her tables.

"When are the really good things in life easy to get, Carol?" she asked.

Carol let out a soft giggle as she shook her head at the girl as she rushed off to pick up her table's check. Carol looked down at the bracelet she wore on her own wrist, tracing it gently.

The girl was right, nothing truly good in life came easy.

But with fighting for the things you loved, it usually entailed some nasty scars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoy this! I just wanted to plant that seed of thought in Daryl's mind and show you all Carol is not a bad guy. She is gunna be a major part in this. Some were concerned that she was gunna be trouble. Naw. Updating It Starts with Hope today as well so if you're reading that fic too keep your eyes out. Also working on a one-shot based on a Toby Keith song heavily instigated on tumblr. Wanna get that done and ready to post either today or tomorrow. <strong>_

_**Please review! Your reviews send me over the moon!**_


	6. Strange

_**This is so late Im sorry! It's all tumblr's fault! I try to stay away, I do! And also this week has been bad. Just horrible, not good for writing at all. Yesterday was terrible in particular. But here we are, chapter six! Thank you for all the follows, the favorites! Huge hug to my reviewers! Bless you all! Silent readers thank you too! Also, something to note I am attempting to lighten up Daryl's southern drawl, saw on tumblr it can give people headaches, it's still there just a lot less 'ya' 'yer' and 'ta's are rare now. Bless bethylgrixon for her advice.**_

_**Note: lyrics are from Emily Kinney's song Masterpiece I do NOT own them**_

_**I do not own TWD or any of its characters, I borrow them for creative amusement.**_

* * *

><p>When Daryl arrived at his apartment with Josh, Beth's car was already parked out front, and Beth sat on the front steps, her eyes trained on her phone as her thumbs flew quickly across the keys. She had changed from the clothes she had worn at the diner that afternoon, now dressed in a light tunic blouse and jeans. Daryl let out a muffled curse as he quickly unbuckled Josh from his car seat and slid out of the truck. It was only when he slammed the door of his truck shut that Beth's head snapped up, blue eyes wide with surprise. She blinked at him once, before that familiar smile spread across her face. The sun-like glow of it chipped away at his irritation just a fraction, but it didn't keep the hard edge from creeping into his voice as he said;<p>

"How long ya been out here?"

Beth's smile faltered at his tone, he caught the fleeting wounded expression before she ducked her head as she climbed to her feet, dusting the dirt from the bottoms of her tight fitting jeans.

"Not long," she said as she shoved her phone into her front pocket, shifting her gaze away from him to Josh, who was flashing her a smile that was all gums. "Hey there, sweet boy," she said with a grin, reaching out to carefully take him into her own arms.

Josh went willingly, immediately latching on to the end of her blond ponytail, enthralled by the pale strands of hair. Beth chuckled as he babbled on, his chubby digits combing through the silk like locks.

As Daryl watched his son, he couldn't help but wonder if Beth's hair was as soft as it appeared. Would it run like water through his fingers? Or would it be caught in the platinum colored snare? A vision of her blond hair free from its rubber band, fanned out around her on the dark sheets of his bed.

The_ fuck?_ Daryl physically shook his head. No, no. He couldn't think of Beth in that way. The vision flashed in his mind again, causing a knot to build in his gut.

"Ya coulda waited inside, damn girl, this isn't Mr. Roger's neighborhood," he snapped at her as he made his way past her.

Beth sighed, shifting Josh in her arms, the baby releasing her hair in exchange for the chain around her neck.

"Daryl, I was fine, 'sides, I knew you'd be here soon. If I got scared or anything I would've just gone in. If I had a key for the door." Beth attempted to placate him with logic, but it wasn't working.

Daryl knew he was being a dick to her because he was pissed at himself, and Dale, and fucking Martinez for talking shit. Because now their damn words were coming back to him and he was thinking about Beth in a way a man like Daryl shouldn't think of a girl so young and sweet. He just huffed taking out his keys, muttering under his breath about her having her face glued to her phone and not paying attention. Beth just sighed, declining to poke at the angry grizzly bear of a man, and instead focusing on Josh.

She cooed softly as she followed Daryl up the stairs. Asking if he had been a good boy, telling him how much she'd missed him. Like the kid understood half of what she was saying and would answer. Daryl kept his mouth shut though, ridiculing himself all the way to the door of his apartment. Quickly Daryl unlocked the door to his apartment, allowing Beth to enter first with his boot braced against the door. Following after her as the blond breezed past him, Daryl quickly shut the door and locked it.

Daryl ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the greasy feel of the strands between his fingers. He peaked over at Beth, who was changing Josh's soiled diaper on the changing table.

"'M gunna hop in the shower real quick, you'll be okay with him?" Daryl asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Beth glanced back at him, giving him one of her sweetest smiles, and his stomach did that flipping thing all over again.

"We'll be fine, Daryl," she assured him before turning her attention back to Josh she added; "Best hurry. I can smell you from here."

Daryl growled at her under his breath, eliciting a faint giggle from the young woman as she lifted a newly changed Josh into her arms, a playful smirk touching her lips. Daryl found himself smiling slightly at her gumption, not many people, women especially, teased him. Most thought he was too intimidating for that kind of thing.

Just one of the endless list of things that made Beth Greene so damn confusing.

Shaking his head, Daryl lumbered down the hall, turning into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, minding to wiggle the knob a bit, because it was slightly off its hinges thanks to one night when Merle had passed out on meth. He'd locked the door, so Daryl had kicked the damn door in, getting to Merle just in time. He'd rushed his ass to the hospital, much to his brother's displeasure. Cops had been called and that was pretty much how Merle got himself back in the pin.

Daryl turned on the water, turning the knobs as far as they would go, running his hand under the spray as it warmed to a sweltering temperature. Daryl was accustomed to showers hot enough to make the devil wince, only thing that got the grease and motor oil off his skin. He shed his clothes, and wearily stepped under the spray of water. Daryl washed himself quickly, scrubbing the grease from his hair, and the grime from his body.

Daryl sighed heavily, eyes falling closed, as he let the warm spray beat against his back, loosening the tense knots in the muscles there. Closest thing to a back massage he could afford. Over the rhythmic pounding of the water on the tile, Daryl could make out Beth's muffled voice. His ears perked, straining to hear what she was saying.

"._ . . I walk on by colorful sidewalks/children with buckets of pastel chalk/and I thought of you, my love/  
>I thought of you . . . <em>."

_Singing again_, he thought. He didn't know the song, but her voice was sweet and lilting, taking the words and weaving a picture of a summer day in a city somewhere, where children laughed and played without worry. Daryl shook his head. She was making him crazy. Her sweetness . . . everything that was _Beth_ was just so much. What scared the shit out of him was that he liked having the girl around. Liked her easy smile, how the smell of strawberries clung to her, her easy going manner.

Most of all, Daryl liked the way she kept on surprising him. How she treated him like a person and not a Dixon. To the little sprite of a twenty year old he was just Daryl. He hadn't missed the weary look he'd earned from the other waiting staff at the Lunacy when he and Beth had got to talking. Hadn't missed how Carol had turned down right ghostly when Beth had taken him aside to talk the moment he walked inside.

He remembered her from before, when he'd been on the path of self-destruction firmly at Merle's side, wasting his nights at the dive bar on the outskirts of town. Carol's good for nothing asshole of a husband had been a regular there. Daryl had never liked Ed, reminded him too much of his own father. One night, Carol had slunk in, trying to coax the drunk bastard home. Ed had taken a swing at her, and Daryl had pounced without a thought.

Daryl freely admitted now that he hadn't been beating old Ed Peletier when he'd reared his fist back, slamming it into that sonabitch's face so many times he broke the skin of his knuckles. No, in Daryl's mind it'd been his own father he was beating the shit out of. If Merle and the bartender hadn't dragged Daryl off of Ed, Daryl was sure he'd have killed him. Carol had been sobbing, blubbering about her poor husband. Daryl was dragged from the bar by a cursing Merle, who was going on about '_dumb fuck of a brother_' and '_fucking Darylina_' all the way back to the apartment.

So, yes, in a way Daryl deserved the surprised looks and shaded gazes from the town folk. He wasn't exactly a model citizen by anyone's standards. Daryl sighed again, shaking his head, banishing the memories. He stayed in till the point his tanned skin had turned a faint pink. Turning the water off, Daryl snagged a towel from the metal rack beside the shower, toweling himself dry before wrapping it around his hips. It was only when he stepped out that he realized his mistake.

He forgot clothes, _shit_. His back was still stinging from the heat of the shower, taunting him with the reminder of the ghastly scars that lined his back, scars he'd never even let Merle see. He cursed his thoughtlessness, his stupidity, glancing down at his discarded stained up wifebeater and work overalls. He really didn't want to put the damn things back on after finally being clean.

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, imagining a harrowing image-Beth as she gazed at his scars, her blue eyes filled with disgust and horror-because of him. The image was enough to make Daryl want to throw up and punch something all at once as self-loathing reared its ugly head deep in his belly.

As he bent down to pick up his discarded clothes, a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Fuck," he growled under his breath before straightening, frustration and anger mingling with the shit storm of emotions going on inside him. "What?!" he all but barked.

"D-Daryl?" Beth's voice sounded tiny through the door, and Daryl felt like a shit head all over again. Couldn't he speak to her _just once_ without biting her head off?

Daryl took a deep, steeling breath. "Yeah? What you need?"

"Ah, you didn't grab clothes, so, um I . . ." through the cheap wood, Daryl heard the rustling of fabric and he felt even shittier.

She'd grabbed him clothes when she noticed his dumb ass hadn't. Daryl cleared his throat as he eased the door open slowly.

Beth stepped a little, her expressive blue eyes speaking of the fear she had upset him quickly became tinge with something darker as her eyes slipped away from his face and down his water slicked chest to where the towel hung lazily at his hips. The spark of red in her cheeks sent a strange swell of male pride through him, even though a part of him was puzzled by the fact that he had put that flush in Beth cheeks, the desire in her gem-like eyes.

Her eyes quickly snapped up to his face and away in embarrassment. Her arms sprung forward, all but throwing the bundle of clothes at him.

"I grabbed a shirt and . . . other stuff. Sorry. Hope they're okay," she babbled before abruptly turning away from him and starting down the hall.

"Beth," Daryl called after her, poking his head out the bathroom just a bit. The way she stopped mid-step was almost comical, and the expression on her face even more so, a sheepish look of panic. It made a corner of his mouth lift into that almost smile of his. "Thanks."

Beth was visibly taken aback by his thanks, Daryl's amusement was sapped away at the expression. He really had to work on not snapping at her.

"You're welcome," was her reply before Josh let out an impatient squall from his place on the floor, a few choice toys surrounding him.

Daryl watched as Beth's entire manner relax at the infant's cry, leaving him to kneel down beside Josh, smiling and talking in kind tones. Daryl wanted to just stand there and watch Beth with his son, a part of him-the same part that had thrilled at her reaction to his near naked form-thrilled at the site of the young woman with his child. He couldn't explain it, he didn't even understand it.

Shaking his head once more at his own crazy thoughts, Daryl closed the door and set about putting on the clothes Beth had picked. She'd grabbed a sleeveless Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt that had been Merle's, jeans with only one hole in them, located on the left knee, and a boxers. Daryl's ears reddened at the thought of Beth in his underwear, but he dismissed it all at once, dressing quickly. Once dressed, Daryl gave his hair a good shake before combing his hands through it and stepping out.

Beth glanced up at him when he stepped out, quickly averting her gaze as he moved further into the room.

"Feel better?" she asked conversationally as Josh made a grab for deer stuffed animal in her hand.

"Much," he grunted as he shook his hair one last time, spraying both her and Josh.

Beth let out a sound that Daryl could only call a squeal and Josh giggled, his face scrunching up at the cold water that sprayed his skin.

"Daryl!" Beth admonished, sounding every bit a disgruntled mother.

"Wha'?"

"Don't do that!" she huffed, as she brushed her arms clean of any specks of water.

"What?" Daryl asked, a smile hitching up one side of his mouth. "You mean this?"

Daryl leaned down between Beth and Josh shaking his wet hair madly, spraying both the woman and the infant. Beth gave a cry of outrage that ended in a giggle, as Josh squealed loud enough to break sound barriers, smacking his hands together in glee.

"Yes! That! Stop!" she laughed, throwing up her arms in an attempt to shield herself from the spray.

Daryl chuckled, a real smile shifting his face. "Hm. Do it? Okay, if ya say so."

"No!" Beth squealed but he was already giving his hair another good shake, spraying her good.

Beth scrambled to her feet, running towards the kitchen. Daryl went after her, his hunter feet taking him swiftly towards Beth, cornering her between the fridge and sink. Like a trapped doe, Beth's eyes darted left and right, searching for escape. Daryl snickered, as he approached her.

"C'mon Greene, jus' a little water," he teased.

Beth's hand reached back, grabbing the hose of the sink, tugging it out to its full length aiming the nozzle at Daryl as though it were a gun, her other hand on the nobs, turning them on. Daryl quirked his brows at her.

"You wouldn't-"

"Try me," she retorted, her hand squeezing the nozzle enough to send a little squirt of water his way.

Daryl dove for her, Beth yelped, letting loose a rouge spray of water that soaked the ceiling and floor. Daryl snaked his hand over hers', wrestling to take the hose from her grasp. Beth giggled, maneuvering the hose so it sprayed Daryl right in the face.

"C'mon, it's just water, Dixon!" Beth returned his taunt.

He ducked out of the water's path, the spray soaking his shirt straight through. He managed to get a good hold of the hose, turning it on Beth, spraying her hair, face and shirt till she was dripping wet and begging for mercy.

"Stop! I give!" Beth gasped between spurts of laughter that made her sides ache.

Daryl gave the spitfire one more good dose before reaching over and turning off the water, throwing the hose in the sink. They slouched against the counter top, both shaking with breathless laughter and dripping wet. Daryl perused his handy work; Beth's hair was drenched, plastered to her forehead and neck, her blouse clung to her slight curves and, for the love God, Daryl could just make out the outline of a lacy bra. Heat flushed through him and suddenly the whole thing wasn't so humorous. He gulped, pushing himself to his full height.

Beth followed suit, brushing her hair out of her face with the back of her hand, giggling as it matted at her forehead. Daryl snorted, reaching up to smooth it back for her. The moment his hand touched her forehead, a kind of electricity zinged between them. Daryl, for a heartbeat, froze, just like that, his hand on her face, Beth looking up at him with those wide blue eyes filled with more innocence than Daryl had ever seen.

To Daryl, it felt as though the ground had shifted beneath his feet, and gravity was pulling him towards the soaked blond. Daryl could only it was affecting Beth as well, because she was drawing closer to him as well. Only Josh's sneeze brought them back to reality, breaking the strange connection and focusing their attention on the baby. At some point in their antics, Josh had been hit by a good spray of water, his feathery dark hair soaked. He was grinned, as he smacked his head, reveling in the play that had just happened.

Beth blushed, slipping out of Daryl's touch. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut, willing the strange fog in his brain to dissipate. He glanced over at Beth through the dark, drenched curtain of his too long hair watching as she scooped Josh up in her arms.

"I'm, well, get him dried up and then come help you clean up the, um, mess," was all she managed to muster before retreating from sight.

Daryl sighed, sliding down to sit on the water soaked floor. His mind was still a carnival ride of confusion. He didn't know what he was feeling, or what had just happened-or _almost_ happened-with Beth.

All he knew was that he was in deep, deep shit.

And the scariest part was that he didn't much care.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And done! Boom! Fluff! Just glad I got this done. Next update will be faster I promise. Next I have to work on ch3 of It Starts With Faith and then im coming back to this for ch7. I hope you guys liked this I had fun with it, even if I did have to fight it to get it out. Just so ya know, its not gunna be all fluff and water fights. Nu-hu. Angst is ahead. And Drama.<strong>_

_**So please stick around! Reviews are amazing! They are a writers bread and butter. See you soon xoxo**_


	7. Little Talks

**_I am so very, very sorry everyone. I ended up spending last weekend away from home, visiting my best friend at his place, and I left my laptop at home, so i got zero writing done. And then this last week was all mayhem and ugh._**

**_Thank yous and hugs to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it's because of you I kicked my ass in gear and wrote this. Thank you to all of you who followed and Faved! All of your support is just amazing and humbling. _**

**_HUGE thank you to Sam who lets me run to her when I have a new idea for this fic and fangirls with me. She has also helped me realize what exactly I want this fic to become and set me on a clearer path. _**

**_Beta'd by the beautiful and magnificent Amy_**

**_Lyrics belong to Of Monsters and Men, 'Little Talks', Emily once said that she pegged for being a fan of indie music so . . . I leaned towards what I knew best._**

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Beth found herself sitting on the floor of Daryl's makeshift living room, Josh nestled snugly between her legs, playing with his little stuffed deer as Beth tried not to steal glances at Daryl in the kitchen. Since her shirt was drenched from their earlier escapades, Daryl had offered one of his flannel shirts, the sleeves miraculously intact. Beth had accepted the shirt gratefully, slinking into the bathroom after handing a freshly dried and diapered Josh to the older man.<p>

Before Beth had pulled it on, she guiltily brought the warn fabric to her face, inhaling the scent of his laundry detergent and that woodsy musk woven with leather that was just Daryl. Feeling like a fool, Beth had slipped her arms through the sleeves, the shirt swallowing up her small frame. When she had walked out of the bathroom, Daryl was playing with Josh on the floor, walking his stuffed deer up to him, making chomping noises that had Josh squealing with glee. He'd glanced up at hearing her approach, and Beth couldn't help but notice how his eyes had lingered on his shirt as it hung loosely on her body. Daryl's gaze sent a frenzy of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. When he'd finally glanced away he'd declared that he was making dinner for her, to pay back for the other night.

"You cook?" Beth had asked unable to keep the smile that spread across her face.

"Ain't nothin' special," he'd huffed, scratching the back of his neck as he climbed onto his feet. "Jus' boxed mac n' cheese and hot dogs."

"Well, boxed mac n' cheese just happens to be my favorite," Beth had told him lightly giving him a playful poke before settling on the floor next to Josh.

Daryl had excused himself after that, making his way to his shoebox of a kitchen. Beth would glance towards the room now and then, listening as Daryl clanked pans around, laughing softly every so often when a muffled 'shit!' reached her ears.

"You want some help?" Beth called as she offered Josh a ring of plastic keys.

Daryl walked into view, looking more than a bit frazzled, turning his storm blue eyes on her with a no nonsense expression. "'M just fine thank you very much."

His tone brought a stifled snort from Beth's lips, earning her a cooled gaze.

"I wouldn't be gigglin' at the person makin' yer damn dinner, girl," he huffed before returning to the stove and out of sight.

Beth just smiled, shaking her head as she returned Josh's stuffed deer to him.

"Daddy is silly, isn't he?" Beth asked the baby playfully, dropping a light kiss on the child's downy soft hair.

"I can hear ya, you know," Daryl growled from the kitchen.

"I'm aware of that Mr. Dixon," Beth smirked with a slight roll of her eyes.

The man grumbled under his breath about a special ingredient and rat poison, but Beth ignored his comments, continuing to play with Josh's deer. She stroked one soft antler, lips pursed in thought.

"This guy could use a name, dontchya think Joshie?" Beth asked as she examined the stuffed toy. "How about we call him . . . Bucky?"

Josh babbled happily, reaching to take the toy back from the young woman. Beth smiled when he took the deer back, continuing to tug on an antler.

"You like Bucky, huh? Then I hereby dub this deer, Bucky the Deer, how's that Josh?"

Josh simply continued to gnaw on one antler while banging blocks on the floor with the other. Beth continued to play with Josh, showing him different toys every so often, but of course the baby always returned to his deer.

It wasn't long before Daryl emerged from the kitchen balancing a pot of steaming pasta, and a plate of hot dogs placed in their buns, an assortment of condiments tucked under his arm. Rising from the floor, Beth scooped Josh up into her arms, securing the boy in his highchair. Daryl was already popping the lid to a jar of sweet potato and peas, a mild look of disgust on his face.

"Can't wait till you're off this shit little man," he said as he scooped up a well sized helping of the goop offering it to Josh, who unlike his father, had no problem eating the food.

"Just you wait, you won't be sayin' that when you're finding Cheerios and gummy snacks crammed in the couch," Beth teased as she began making herself a plate, grabbing two hot dogs and a generous mountain of macaroni.

Daryl swung his gaze towards her, smirking slightly at the amount of food on her plate. Beth might be small but she loved to eat, one of the blessings of a bizarrely fast metabolism. She doused her hot dogs in ketchup before bringing it to her mouth and taking a bite.

"Mm, this is good," Beth moaned before taking another bite. "How'd you cook these?"

Daryl smirked at her as he set about squirting his own hot dog with mustard, ketchup and a bit of relish. "In the frying pan with a little butter, ya never had a hot dog like that?"

Beth shook her head as she dug into her mac n' cheese. "Nope, Momma always threw ours in the microwave or boiled 'em."

Beth chuckled as Daryl gave a physical shake of revulsion. "Ugh, no wonder. 'S just nasty. Only way to have a 'dog is either on the grill or in a frying pan. Boiling 'em don't do shit, and microwaving 'em? Might as well eat them raw."

"Well, I had no idea you were so passionate about your meat, Mr. Dixon," Beth quipped before taking another bite of her hot dog.

Daryl just gave her one of his looks-the looks that she was learning meant to stop teasing him-before he continued switching between eating and feeding Josh. Beth had to admit this was one of the best dinners of her life.

* * *

><p>They had lapsed into an easy silence, Beth alone practically emptied the pan of macaroni as Daryl devoured three more hot dogs. Once Josh had polished off his jar of baby goop, Daryl scooped the baby up and headed towards the bathroom while Beth gathered their dishes and headed towards the kitchen. Beth set about doing the dishes filling the sink with warm soapy water, rolling the sleeves of Daryl's shirt up to her elbows, singing softly to herself as she began to wash the silverware.<p>

" _. . . stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake/it's the house telling you to close your eyes/and some days I can't even trust myself/it's killing me to see you feel this way . . ._"

Soon Beth was lost in the song, washing the dishes almost mechanically. When Daryl finally resurfaced with Josh-who'd changed into a soft yellow onesie for the night-Beth was in her own little world, singing her heart out.

" _. . . don't listen to a word I say/hey/the screams all sound the sa_-good Lord!" Beth almost jumped a foot in the air at the sight of the redneck leaning against the fridge, baby in his arms.

Daryl chuckled at her reaction, shifting Josh to his other side carefully. "Don't stop on our account. We was enjoying the show, ain't that right Joshie?"

"You scared me," Beth confessed, her blue eyes cast down, focusing on the suds in the sink as a blush tinged her cheeks.

"What song's that? Never heard it 'fore," Daryl asked as made his way out of the kitchen, setting Josh gently in his crib.

Beth was already drying her hands and setting to work making up Josh's bedtime bottle. "Not surprised. It's by an Indie folk band from Iceland. Something tells me your musical tastes lean towards the U.S. of A," she teased as she popped the bottle in the microwave.

"I'll take Cash and old Hank any day," Daryl smirked, not the least bit offended by Beth's teasing. "Not that yer's weren't nice and all."

Beth just shook her head as removed the bottle, giving it a good shake before testing the liquid on her wrist and handing it off to Daryl.

"I'd never speak bad about Johnny Cash, my momma taught me better," she smiled softly. "She'd play his old records on Sundays, Tom Waits and Neil Young too. She loved music like that. I get my singing from her."

Daryl held Josh's bottle in place as he listened to Beth, noting the hint of sadness in her voice as she spoke of her mother.

"Did . . . somethin' happen?" Daryl inquired awkwardly, glancing hesitantly to Beth, instantly seeing the haunted look in her crystal blue eyes and the pain behind it, quickly returned his gaze to Josh as he fussed with the nipple of the bottle. "S'not my business."

Beth smiled slightly. "You can ask Daryl, it's fine. Momma . . . she died when I was sixteen. It was fast, the doctor said it was a kind of brain aneurysm? Just burst while she was doing dishes, I came in from feeding the horses and found her lying there."

"M'sorry," Daryl murmured.

Though he avoided her gaze directly, Beth could feel the sincerity in his words: not in a tangible sense but deep in her heart. Beth moved closer to him, each step she took was taken with care as she watched his face for any sign of resistance or alarm. The last thing she wanted was to shatter this moment, this . . . _connection_. Carefully, Beth placed a hand on his back, right between his shoulder blades. The touch caused Daryl to stiffen in surprise, drawing his stormy gaze to meet her own. Beth smiled her gentle smile, moving her hand away from his back, her fingers leaving a trail of fire through his shirt, marking his skin as it came to settle on his shoulder. Daryl was frozen in place, watching the young woman's every move with his hunter eyes.

"Thank you, Daryl, you don't have to be sorry though. Momma's death was hard, yeah but . . . I overcame it. And I'm stronger for it," her last words came out sounding like a promise of sorts, and they seemed to ease the tension from Daryl's shoulders.

Something in Beth's eyes though caused Daryl's heart to clench painfully in his chest. If he was different . . . if his past wasn't what it was . . . he wanted to pull her close and just hold her. But he was who he was, and he knew full and well that Beth didn't deserve to be sullied by the likes of him, so he opted to simply lay his hand over her own as it rested on his shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. Even though he didn't have words to convey his empathy for her, he prayed that his silence and touch said what he could not.

It seemed to work because Beth drew away, glancing at the the clock on the wall above Josh's crib with a sigh.

"I gotta go, promised Daddy I'd be home before eight," she glanced from Daryl to Josh who's eyes were just starting to droop. "Will you two be okay?"

Daryl managed to smirk, shaking his head at her concern. "Girl, get gone. I can handle this fella on my own. Don't make yer daddy worry."

Beth smiled gratefully just before she leaned across the railing of the crib, dropping a warm kiss on Josh's forehead.

"G'night Joshie, keep Bucky safe," she whispered softly before straightening, tucking the stuffed deer into his unoccupied hand.

"Bucky?" Daryl asked with a wry smirk.

Beth just shrugged. "Well it needed a name. I named all my stuffed animals. It didn't feel right callin' it 'the Deer'."

Daryl just shook his head as he reached out to stroke his son's silky hair. "Whatever ya say, Greene. Bucky it is."

Beth grinned winningly as she wandered towards the bar to gather her purse before walking back to the crib.

"I'll wash this and get it back to you. We can do a hostage exchange," she said quietly. "My blouse for your shirt."

Daryl just nodded, doing his best not to smile. Something about Beth Greene . . . she was like sunlight . . . when she smiled it made him want to do the same. Made him want to be carefree and happy, and not give a fuck about anything.

That just wasn't him though.

"Ya should go before your daddy sends out a search party," he said at last. "N' don't worry bout it, s'just a shirt, got plenty more."

Beth just nodded and despite how hard he tried, Daryl couldn't ignore the wounded expression in her eyes as she turned away from him. He had no name for it but the sight of it made him feel like shit. He was about to apologize-he wasn't sure what he'd said to upset her, but he was willing to make it up to her-when she was suddenly there again, right at his side. Only she was much closer, pressing her lips against his cheek. Her mouth was the soft, softer than her skin which he could still feel against his palms from their little water fight earlier. Her lips were a whisper on his weary skin, but it was still enough to light his nerves on fire. She was there and gone in an instant, Daryl was almost sure he'd imagined it except for the enticing burn of her touch that made him crave more.

"Goodnight, Daryl," she whispered and just like that she walked away from him and out the door, closing it softly behind her.

Daryl stared at the spot where she had stood as she kissed his cheek for only the Lord knew how long, his head churning with too many thoughts for one man to stay sane with.

What was most certain to Daryl was the raging hard on he had pressing painfully against the confinement of his jeans.

A damn boner from a _fucking peck on the cheek._

He was seriously fucked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It is getting serious after this guys. Bethyl is going to get down to some business, and well. Something wicked this way comes. <em>**

**_Please review, I really hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll see you in chapter eight!_**


	8. A Name for This Feeling

**_Oh goodness everyone thank you so much for the love on that last chapter! No, no I didn't abandon the fic, I swear I'd throw you guys a warning if my life ever got so hectic I couldn't write anymore. Just that one week my muse was like 'naw i don't wanna write'. And this week as well as it would seem. This chapter ... it did NOT want to be written. And it got to the point where I had to end it before I wanted to, so sorry. _**

**_We've made it to over a hundred followers, a little over fifty favorites, and fifty-two reviews I am so happy thank you so much to all of you! I even got a sweet anon on my tumblr telling me how much they enjoyed this fic and I teared up just a bit. And it was in a fic rec and omg Im just so happy you all actually like the fic, and I hope you all continue to like it. All of it just made me want to update sooner rather than later._**

**_Big thank yous and hugs to my beta, Amy for putting up with my horrible writing. And also to Sam, wonderful, sweet Sam, who is always up for listening to me talk about my fics and au ideas_**

**_Happy reading :)_**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday when Maggie cornered Beth in the kitchen as the younger Greene girl went about preparing their father's breakfast of bacon, fried eggs and home style potatoes. The mingling aroma of the food was enough to draw Maggie from upstairs. Beth was lost in a world of her own making, singing softly as she placed two hot eggs on a plate. Maggie had come up behind her, playfully tickling her sides, eliciting a giggled squeal from the young blond before the leggy brunette hopped up on the counter to steal a crisp piece of bacon.<p>

"So little sister, got any exciting plans for today?" Maggie asked as she wolfed down her stolen piece of bacon.

"Hey now," Beth scolded her, turning the grease coated spatula at her older sister. "None of that, wait for Daddy to eat before you gobble up all the bacon."

Maggie just smirked as she snatched another piece of bacon from the plate, shoving it unceremoniously into her mouth. "You're singing Beth Rose Greene, and I know what that means. You've been in your own little world for the last week. There's a boy, I know it."

Beth fought the urge to sigh, instead turning to her sister, a bright smile on her face as she placed the plate of food in her hands. "There's no boy Margaret Lillian Greene now take that to the table before Daddy comes down."

Maggie took the plate, earning Beth a playful glare as she walked the short distance to the dinning table, placing the plate at their father's spot. Beth went about making scrambled eggs for Maggie and herself, as Shawn hadn't returned home from his girlfriend Amy's place.

Beth released the breath she had been holding as she beat the eggs in the small bowl. Of course Maggie was curious, Beth had been over at Daryl's apartment every night for the last two weeks helping him out. Juggling her work at the diner, her family and devoting her free time t Daryl and Josh, Beth was more than a bit weary. But she knew she wouldn't trade her nights with Daryl for anything. Beth was steadily falling hard for his baby boy, who was turning into a little chatter box. Some days Daryl would swing by the diner for lunch and they would chat until it was time for Daryl to head back to the shop. One day Beth had swung by the local book store, grabbing a copy of What to Expect in the First Year and spent her free time reading up on what Josh was expected to do in terms of development.

One evening Daryl had accidentally knocked her bag off the counter, the contents spilling out. Before Beth could stop him, he was shoving everything back inside the bag. When he came upon the book, Daryl had gazed up at her through his curtain of shaggy dark hair, blue eyes inquisitive. Beth shrugged helplessly, taking the book from him and returning it to her bag.

"I like to be prepared," she said softly as she took the bag from him and returned it to the counter top.

Daryl had straightened to his full height, his face set in thought, worrying the pad of his thumb between his teeth.

"Ya worried 'bout him or somethin'?" he grunted softly.

Beth was quick to deny any such thing, assuring Daryl that in terms of development, Josh was right on track. Daryl said nothing, only gazing at his son as the boy knocked his blocks together and babbled happily.

"His momma, she wasn't a real good person when I met her. Gladys . . . she was one of Merle's 'friends'," Beth noted the slight sardonic sneer in his voice at the word 'friends', making her think that the woman was a part of the many shady things the infamous Merle Dixon had been party to. "Always doin' crystal or heroin. Really loved the hard shit. Never saw her after we . . . just thinkin' she might've been on that shit when she was pregnant with Josh . . . ."

"He's fine, Daryl," Beth said firmly. "She. . . she might've not been the best person but Josh is a beautiful, healthy boy. The book . . . the book's more for _me_. I'm scared I won't be prepared for everything that's coming. I bought the book 'cause I feel like I'm gunna fail you and Josh somehow. So . . . I figured reading it would make me feel better and it does. Josh is a very smart boy, Daryl. You have_ nothing_ to be worried about."

Daryl hadn't replied, simply nodding his head as he continued to watch Josh play. Beth had gone out and bought Daryl his own copy, leaving it on his bed one night before she left for home, knowing that he would never accept the gift outright. Daryl didn't talk about the book and Beth never mentioned it.

"Beth!"

Beth was torn from her thoughts by Maggie's call, turning to see her sister leaning against the door way, green eyes narrowed as the older girl watched her.

"Okay, ya gotta spill the beans, Bethy," Maggie said as she made her way towards her sister, arms folded across her chest. "You say there's no boy but the look on your face just now says that's a bold faced lie. Who is he?"

Beth sighed deeply as she poured the eggs into the frying pan. "Maggie, can't you just let it go?"

"There _is_ a boy! C'mon, Beth tell me! You never hide things from me," Maggie whined as she threw her arm across her younger sister's shoulders, leaning all her weight on the smaller girl. "_Pleaassseee,_ Bethy? Tell me, tell me, tell me."

Beth giggled, shoving at her sister. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you."

"Yay! Okay tell me everything! What does he do? How hot is he," Maggie sent out a rapid fire of questions as she hoisted herself back on the counter top.

"Maggs," Beth sighed, as she began to scramble the eggs in the pan. "It's not like that, not really. I don't have much of a chance with this guy."

"Oh please, you've spent every night the last two weeks at his place, something tells me you have a chance," Maggie smirked.

"He has a son, Maggie," Beth said, heart in her throat as she waited for her sister's response.

"Damn, so . . . wait, Bethy, how old is this guy?"

Beth bit down on her bottom lip as she scrounged up the courage to answer her sister.

"He's thirty-eight, your eggs are done," she rushed, as she scooped up a pile of eggs and set them on a plate, handing it to her sister.

Maggie stared at her younger sister in shock, mouth parted slightly, green eyes wide as her words sank in.

"Beth Rose-" Maggie began as she hopped down from the counter.

"Enough with the middle name bit, Maggie!" Beth huffed removing the frying pan from the heat of the stove. "There isn't a thing you can say that I haven't told myself."

"_Thirty-eight years old?!_ Bethy, that is . . . that's eighteen years older than you! What's daddy gunna say?"

"Daddy already knows how I feel," Beth shot back at her, cheeks heating. "And it isn't like I have a chance with Daryl anyway-"

"Daryl? You don't mean . . . Daryl _Dixon?_ Beth a Dixon? Are you high?" Maggie cried as she slammed the plate hard on the counter. "And you're trying to tell me that Dad is just peachy about his twenty year-old daughter getting moon eyes over a Dixon?"

"Maggie," Beth hissed setting her hands on her hips. "Daryl Dixon is one of the kindest men I have ever met. He's a good father and he's done nothing but treat me with respect. No matter what I do or don't feel for him doesn't mean he'd ever be with me anyway."

"I don't even understand how you even met him, what do you think you're doing spending all that time with him?" Maggie continued on in her ranting, half of what Beth was saying to her going right over her head.

"I met him at Glenn's laundromat-"

"Glenn knows about this?!" Maggie screeched, causing Beth to wince. Maggie growled and stomped from the room.

"No-well, yes. But he didn't say anything because I asked him not to because I knew you'd react like this!" Beth said, as she attempted to follow her sister from the room.

Beth found Maggie grabbing her purse from the hook by the door, pulling her keys from inside.

"Maggie what are you doing?" Beth asked with a sigh.

"I'm going to kill my boyfriend, and then, once I hide the body I'm coming back for you." Maggie growled as she shook her brown locks from her face.

"Maggie, you can't kill Glenn," Beth rolled her eyes at her sister's melodramatic statement.

"Oh, yes I can," Maggie huffed as she reached for the door.

Beth slipped in between the door and Maggie, staring up into her sister's emerald green eyes. "Maggie, stop. Please, just listen to me. I'm just helping Daryl with his son. Yes, I have a . . . a crush on him but nothing is gunna happen. It is _completely_ one sided," Beth assured her sister, even though voicing the words made Beth's chest ache.

Maggie paused, her eyes taking in her younger sister's big blue eyes, the sadness and heartache there, her anger and confusion deflating from her.

"He's an idiot if he doesn't want you, Bethy," Maggie murmured. "But . . . he's so much older than you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

A ghost of a smile turned up the corner of Beth's mouth as she shook her head. "I'm just the girl who helps him with his son, Maggie. I promise you I am nothing to Daryl Dixon."

Maggie sighed as she pocketed her keys, leveling Beth with a weary look. "You should invite him over for Sunday dinner. It'd make Daddy happy," Maggie said with a shrug. "And maybe if I can get to know the guy I'll be able to forgive the horrible betrayal that you and Glenn have put me through."

Beth snorted, a genuine smile turning her lips up. "I'll ask but he's not the most social guy."

Maggie just snorted. "Oh please, Beth, you're a Greene Girl, we have our ways," Maggie said with a wink that made Beth's cheeks flush red.

"S'not like that, Maggs," she giggled as she moved away from the door. "Now enough teasing. Go tell Daddy breakfast is done."

Maggie conceded, turning on her heels and making her way up the stairs.

"Beth and Daryl sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Maggie!" Beth yelled, cutting off her sister's song.

From her place down stairs, Beth heard her sister's laughter, the sound making the tension in her shoulders ease away as she closed her eyes and fought back a smile. If Beth knew Maggie, she was just starting with her teasing.

Beth pitied Daryl if, by some miracle, he agreed to join them for Sunday dinner.

* * *

><p>Daryl closed the hood to the BMW he had spent the last hour and a half re-tuning, wiping his sweat drenched brow with a sigh. Daryl had managed to work on five cars in one day and he was beat. Throwing his grease stained rag down on the workbench, Daryl rolled his shoulders, wincing at the pain that shot through the stiff muscles there. Glancing at the clock, he was relieved to see it was nearly closing. Rubbing his hand over his face, Daryl heaved a weighted sigh. Turning away from the car, Daryl went about cleaning up his station, putting his tools back in their appropriate place, returning the unusable parts to the scrap pile. As he cleaned, Daryl's gaze to wandered around the shop, he noticed that Tyreese, Martinez and Axel were still tinkering away on cars, all three men adsorbed in their own work. For once Daryl would greet the weekend early.<p>

Once his station was returned to the state it had been in at the beginning of the day, Daryl moved towards one of the chairs propped against the far wall. Taking a seat, Daryl withdrew his pack of Reds and his Zippo lighter, making quick work to draw out a cigarette and light up. With that first drag, Daryl felt himself relax as the familiar burning filled his lungs before he exhaled slowly. Reclining further on the chair, Daryl allowed his heavy lids to close and his thoughts to wander as he drew on his cigarette almost absently.

Daryl's mind wandered to Beth, as it seemed to do more and more as of late. In the last two weeks, Daryl had gotten more sleep than he could remember, not to mention he was eating better than ever before thanks to Beth, who insisted on making dinner for him on the nights she came by to help with Josh. In the last two weeks the three of them had fallen into daily schedule that satisfied Daryl for reasons he couldn't quite name. Waking up, dropping Josh at the Daycare, work and then lunch with Beth at Lunacy, then back to work till quitting time. Then he'd pick up Josh and meet Beth at his apartment. After his little blow up, Daryl had had a copy of his apartment key made for her, not wanting her to wait outside so close to dark.

When he had presented the petite blond with the key, the look on her face would've made a him think he was offering her diamonds or something, with the way she regarded the piece of brass in her hand with something Daryl could only describe as awe.

"Thank you, Daryl." she murmured, slipping the key on her key ring and placing it into her purse.

Having Beth in his life now, it was as though someone had shined a light on his life, the shadows of his past shirked from the brightness of her smile. When Beth was around, it was easy for Daryl to forget about all the bad shit that had been done to him in the past, and just how shitty the world was. Her kind gaze, easy smile and beautiful voice were enough to make him lose track of everything. If he was being honest, Daryl would admit that from that first day at the laundromat he'd wanted to keep Beth around as much for himself as for Josh. Because that's just how Daryl was-he was a selfish redneck bastard.

"Daryl, you got company," Dale called from the office.

Daryl's head snapped up, storm blue eyes searching the lot for who Dale was talking about. Daryl's eyes fell on Beth, who was making her way towards the shop. He straightened in his seat at the sight of her, blond hair loose, falling in silken waves around her shoulders, dressed in ripped up jeans and a baby blue polo shirt. A smile spread across her face the moment she spotted him. She made her way towards him, and Daryl was quick to climb to his feet, tossing his half smoked cigarette to the ground, grinding it under his boot before making his way towards her.

Daryl could feel the other's eyes on him as Beth greeted him with a soft hello, shyly glancing down at the oil stained concrete floor instead of meeting his eyes.

"Whatchya doin' here, girl?" he asked, his tone a bit more gruff than he intended.

Beth's smile fell slightly, her expression turning abashed. "I'm sorry . . . I shoulda called before I just came by like this . . . ." Beth apologized, starting to turn away from him.

Daryl cursed under his breath, placing a grease cover hand on her arm, his callused, dirty fingers momentarily brushing against her arm before he thought better of it and shoved the offending appendage into his coveralls pocket.

"Don't gotta be sorry, ya ain't botherin' me, s'just tired is all. Ready to call it a day," Daryl explained quickly and was relieved when a small, understanding smile appeared on Beth's face.

"Well," Beth began, as she brushed a lock of her hair behind one ear, eyes still trained on the ground in a shy manner. "I was wondering if tonight you wanted to go out to dinner for a change, I figured a night out of your apartment could do you and Josh some good. I'll buy," she added with a smile.

Daryl was quiet as he turned Beth's proposition over in his head. Daryl didn't care for crowds, didn't much care for being social whatsoever, to be honest. But the hopeful look on Beth's face made him want to see her smile after the way he'd been an ass towards her.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded as he glanced back towards Dale's office where the old man was not-so-subtly watching them from his rolling chair. "You ain't paying for shit though, Greene, 'M buying. S'just let me clock out and ya can come with me to pick up Joshie."

Just as he'd expected, the smile that appeared on Beth's face was blinding in its radiance. The girl really was a light of her own. When she threw her tiny frame against him, her arms winding around his sides, Daryl felt like he couldn't breathe. He was torn between wanting to return her embrace, to crush her petite body against his larger one and pushing her back. A part of Daryl said it was because he was covered in grease, but he knew the real reason he wanted to put some distance between them was because he enjoyed having her in his arms a little too much.

When she pulled away, she was still beaming. "Sorry. Uh, I'll go wait by the truck."

Beth started away, offering the men who watching them a shy wave before she all but bolted from the garage. To their credit, Martinez and Axel waited until Beth was out of ear shot to start in on their teasing. Daryl ground his teeth together, refusing to so much as look at the other men as he headed off towards Dale's office.

" 'M out," Daryl grunted, bowing his head so that his dark hair fell in front of his eyes.

"I figured," even though Daryl wasn't looking at the older man, he could hear the shit-faced grin on Dale's face. "You have fun now."

"Whatever," Daryl muttered as he felt his cheeks burn red. Turning away from Dale, Daryl stomped out of the garage, his steps a bit quicker than normal as he made his way towards Beth and the truck.

* * *

><p>Beth couldn't help but smile at Daryl's approach, pushing herself from the passenger door.<p>

"Where's your car?" he asked as he opened the door for her. Daryl might have been a rough and tough redneck, but he could be a gentleman.

"The farm. I caught a ride with my sister," she explained as she climbed into the truck, Daryl shutting the door behind her. "I hope you don't mind running me home."

Daryl smirked slightly as he climbed in after. "Nah. S'fine. So, where ya thinkin' of eatin' at?"

Beth gnawed on her bottom lip in thought as she gazed out the passenger window. "I honestly didn't really expect you to agree."

Daryl snorted as he pulled the truck out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Why ya ask then?"

"I hoped I was wrong," she explained as she turned her gaze away from the window to face him. "Which I was and . . . I'm happy I was."

Daryl cleared his throat, struggling to ignore the burning in his cheeks and the torrent of feelings that her words rose inside him. Beth soon returned her attention to the buildings zipping past them as they made their way to Josh's Daycare. The Daycare was run by Lori Grimes, the sheriff's wife. The woman didn't hide her dislike for Daryl, not that he could really blame her. As the wife of one of the local lawmen in town, she knew about all the things Merle and he had done over the years. But her dislike for him didn't stop her from taking care of Josh, and that's all that mattered to Daryl. When they pulled up to the center, parents were already claiming their kids and heading towards their minivans. Daryl pulled into one of the empty spaces, turning the truck off.

"You wanna come in with me, or ya wanna wait out here?" Daryl asked as he began unbuckling his seat belt.

Beth smiled as she did the same, already exiting the cab. "Let's go."

Daryl led the way, Beth trailing a few steps behind him. Josh was in room 3B, the door was decorated in paper butterflies and flowers, giving it a cheery feel. Daryl eased the door open, knowing that around this time most of the babies were still napping. Beth followed his lead, being careful to be as silent as possible as she flanked Daryl into the room. Her eyes scanned the five bassinets that were in the room, all of which held a slumbering baby. Beth found Josh in the arms of a pretty dark haired woman, who sat in a rocking chair by the window. Without a second thought Beth was making her way across the room, a tender expression on her face as she gazed down at the sleeping baby.

The woman smiled softly as her eyes shifted from Beth to Daryl. "You're early."

Daryl shrugged, his eyes moving from Josh to her. "Yeah, uh, got done early. Lori, this is Beth. Beth, Lori."

Beth smiled at the older woman. "Hi," she greeted softly.

At the sound of her voice, Josh stirred. His lashes fluttered open, closed and then opened once again, a soft cry escaping his lips. Beth was quick, closing the small distance in one step, carefully lifting the baby from Lori's arms and into her own.

''Hi, there bud," Beth cooed as she smoothed a hand over his feather soft hair.

Josh let out a small whimper as he rubbed a fist over his eyes before opening them once more, this time more alert. A bright smile appeared the moment the baby recognized that it Beth who was holding him. Beth laughed softly when one chubby hand took hold of her hair, as Josh babbled happily. Daryl couldn't help but smile at the sight they made, the golden girl and the baby in her arms.

He looked away towards Lori, who was watching the three of them with an expression of mild amusement.

"Was he good today?"

"He always is," Lori said, as she moved towards the counter to retrieve the ledger that parents signed when dropping and pick up their children.

Once Daryl had signed the book, he followed Beth and Josh back to the truck. Once they reached the truck, Beth and Daryl worked together to get Josh in his seat, Beth chatting easily about where they should go to dinner. Lori Grimes watched the mismatched pair with a small smile on her face. The moment Beth had appeared in front of her, Lori had seen the good in the young woman's heart-as well as the unconditional love she had towards Josh. As the older woman noted the way the way the man watched the young woman.

It was the same way Rick looked at her when they were eighteen. It was the look all men on the verge of falling in love had for the woman they cared for.

Lori smiled slightly as she watched the pair climb into the truck and drive out of sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it! Next chapter is when things get serious i.e. the angst is coming. <strong>_

_**please review! your reviews are my air! I can't breathe without them! Lol I will see you all in chapter 9 **_


End file.
